


AV (I Sold My Hole For Rock And Roll)

by akanyanen, travelingpsycho



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band), TOKIO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/travelingpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchi enters the world of porn and makes some interesting new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AV (I Sold My Hole For Rock And Roll)

Uchi feels nervous, a little sick to his stomach, while he's being given the grand tour of the set the company uses. They do location shoots too sometimes, mainly hotels, the staff member tells him, but Uchi is only half listening. He has his schedule for the day clutched tightly in his hand. There's only one scene, a trial run of sorts to see if he wants to continue doing this. They also have the option to not hire him permanently, but they seem to like his looks well enough, at least.

He's already signed the releases and received his script (such as it is), and after the tour, they leave him alone in a small meeting room. The couch is soft, but it's too quiet and he can't relax anyway. Another man walks in after a while, giving him a polite nod before taking a seat in a nearby chair him.

The manager from earlier comes in soon after along with the director Uchi met during his interview, who said to call him Taichi. "Let's get the meeting started. This is Ryo, who you'll be working with for your scene today," Taichi says, gesturing at the other guy.

He mumbles something that Uchi thinks is, "Nishikido Ryo. Nice to meet you," but it's hard to tell with how he barely opens his mouth when he says it.

"Uchi Hiroki," he responds with a smile. "Nice to meet you." Ryo doesn't smile back, doesn't even really look at him, but Uchi tries not to take it personally. Maybe he's just tired, even though it's not that early.

"Ryo's been at this for a while," Taichi tells him, "so he should be able to steer you through it, but please ask if you have any questions. Filming porn is kind of like having sex, but not as much as you might think."

It seems like a weird thing to say, but Uchi supposes it makes sense. He listens patiently while Taichi explains what they'll be filming, a fairly straightforward romantic encounter between an established couple. It's a bit hard to imagine acting like a couple when Ryo's staring at the table looking like he doesn't really want to be here, but he must be better at this than he seems if he's been working here for a while.

That might be a possible explanation for his attitude, if he's been here so long; it must be just normal routine for him, talking about getting filmed having sex with a total stranger. Uchi wonders if it'll ever feel like that for him. He still hasn't quite gotten used to the idea of being to paid to have sex in front of a camera yet. Maybe he wouldn't feel so awkward if it was supposed to be some sort of random encounter, but he has to pretend to love this Ryo guy practically right after meeting him. Not for the first time, Uchi wonders if he made the right decision accepting this job.

He doesn't have much time to dwell on it. He's quickly sent off to make up and hair, where they put him into a bathrobe before sending him out onto the set. Ryo's already there, not looking at him again. He's wearing a towel dangerously low around his waist, and his hair is wet like he just got out of the shower (as he's supposed to have for this scene).

"Good, you're here," Taichi says cheerfully. He seems to be like that most of the time, and he's not nearly as creepy as Uchi would expect a porn director to be. "Uchi, take the bathrobe off and get on the bed under the blankets."

Uchi takes just a second to mentally prepare himself before he slips off the bathrobe and hands it to a crew member, then sits on the bed. He sits up with the blanket, on Taichi's instructions, on his thighs so the important stuff is almost but not quite covered. Ryo retreats into a doorway on the side of the set, waiting for his entrance, and then everything is set to start the scene.

_What am I doing?_ Uchi thinks.

"Action!" Taichi calls.

There's a few long sections of nothing during which Uchi doesn't know what to do with himself, but then Ryo walks in through the doorway and really looks at him for the first time since they met, giving him a shy smile. Uchi looks him up and down, and while it's what he's supposed to do, he definitely doesn't mind the view. It's hardly a surprise, given his job, but Ryo's hot.

It isn't like this is his first time having sex, even with a guy, but being in front of the cameras is a lot weirder than he thought it would be. He was warned not to look at them, but he's having a hard time not letting his gaze flick over to where Taichi is watching. He tries to focus on looking natural and relaxed, like he really is in his own bedroom with his lover approaching him.

Thankfully, there isn't a lot of talking, which means that Uchi doesn't have to worry about forgetting his lines. Ryo silently approaches the bed and crawls onto it. Uchi feels his body getting a little hot thinking about what's coming; he hopes his blush isn't showing up on camera.

Ryo moves between his legs and kisses him softly, and while it's not enough to distract Uchi from everything else, it's not bad. He's only sort of aware of Ryo guiding him so they stay in frame as they start to make out, all open-mouthed to give the camera something good to film. It's not how Uchi usually likes to kiss, but if that's what they want, then he can do it.

Ryo's almost in his lap now, although there's still a blanket and a towel separating them. It feels like time for that to change, but Taichi told him to wait for a cue, so he just keeps kissing, trying not to think about the cameras as one comes in unnervingly close. He rests his hands lightly on Ryo's hips until Taichi says, "Really get your hands on him, Uchi," and he has no choice but to obey, sliding his hands up Ryo's sides and over his back.

"Okay, get rid of that towel," Taichi finally says. It comes off easily when Uchi gets his fingers underneath, and he tosses it aside. He doesn't have a chance to look at what he's doing, still kissing, but he ends up with his hands on Ryo's ass, pulling him closer. It seems to be going well until suddenly Taichi yells, "Cut!"

Ryo breaks the kiss immediately, dropping his hands from where they've been tangled in Uchi's hair. He doesn't pull away, but he turns to look at Taichi, not even acknowledging Uchi. "What's wrong?" Uchi asks, sure that it must be his fault.

"I know your instincts probably say you want him close," Taichi explains, "but get too close and we can't see anything anymore. I like your hands there, but keep a bit more distance between you."

"Sorry," Uchi apologies. Ryo is already sliding back, not looking at him until Taichi calls for them to start again. It's like a switch has flipped because Ryo still isn't looking at him, but he's in his mouth, kissing him hard, and it isn't unpleasant once he gets used to having the cameras pan around him, catching ever angle of their mouths sliding together.

There's a bottle of lube and a few condoms out of sight off to the side, and Uchi gets even more nervous thinking about what's coming. He has a pretty hot—if really unfriendly—guy he's never met before today moaning softly on top of him, and he's going to be fucking him in a few minutes (or maybe longer, since he was warned that things move slowly in porn). That thought turns him on a bit, but he's still unsure about this whole thing. 

He feels a pinch at his side that brings him back to reality. Ryo's gives him a look and Uchi belatedly realizes he missed his cue. He slides one of his hands over Ryo's hip and down in front of him, stroking him slowly while they go back to making out. The nearest camera leaves their faces to focus on Ryo's cock once he's hard enough, and Uchi's not sure if that's better or even weirder.

Ryo pulls back to let out a moan, a high, breathy noise that doesn't sound anything like his speaking voice (from the one sentence Uchi's heard him say). Uchi keeps up the slow, steady strokes as the camera focuses on Ryo's face. He's probably exaggerating, but it looks quite convincing to Uchi, his eyes closed and his head lolling back as little gasps and whimpers escape his mouth. Uchi feels his own cock twitch with interest, and not just because Ryo brushes against it when he moves into the touch.

Just when it's getting good, Taichi says, "Change position now." They didn't tell him how to do that, so Uchi improvises, pulling Ryo to him (but not too close) and rolling him into his back. He gets on top of Ryo briefly, but then pulls back to kneel between his legs. The blanket's gone now, his half-hard cock exposed, but he tries not to think about it too much as he gives Ryo's erection another stroke. He arches up into it, moaning a little deeper this time, and when Uchi lifts his head, he sees that Ryo's looking at him. His expression is soft and unguarded and for a second Uchi's so surprised he can only stare.

He recovers quickly, giving Ryo the sort of smug smile that seems appropriate for the situation before shifting back a bit more and placing a hand on Ryo's hip. A crew member hands him a condom and he rolls it on as he mentally prepares himself for what's about to happen.

It isn't like he hasn't done it before, but this entire experience is just a little bit out of his comfort zone. Ryo is experienced; he wonders if he'll be able to measure up for someone who does this all the time. He has some confidence, though, and he doesn't mind doing it; at least Ryo is hot, even if he doesn't talk. He can do this. He has to do this, if he wants this job.

His hand slides over Ryo's cock a few times before he takes the tip into his mouth, closing his eyes so he doesn't look into the cameras. He hears Ryo's breath hitch, and that's his cue to start bobbing his head slowly. He expected the taste of latex, but it's some fruity flavor that he doesn't recognize, which is more pleasant than the alternative. He wants to laugh, but then he remembers that he's supposed to be making noise himself, like giving blowjobs turns him on that much.

It's mostly for show when he moans around Ryo, but it seems to have the desired effect. Ryo may be good at faking it, but the fact that he twitches in Uchi's mouth gives him a little more confidence that he's doing a good job. He pulls back, licking at the tip for a little bit, focusing on Ryo's expression. His eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth is parted slightly and Uchi finds it quite hot, so apparently Ryo's good at his job. 

After a little while, Uchi sucks him back in and Ryo gasps, hips jerking under his hands. He keeps up the pace, although part of him is wondering if even half the noises Ryo is making are genuine. He sure seems to like it, anyway, gasping and mumbling a few approving words. (That much about Ryo doesn't appear to change on camera.)

"Cut," Taichi says. It seems abrupt to Uchi, but he must know what he's doing. "Get ready for the next scene."

Uchi's not sure what to do, but Ryo opens his eyes again and props himself up on one elbow (still not looking at him). A crew member comes over and hands him the lube, which he accepts with a bit of a grimace, like he still hasn't quite gotten used to this part. It actually makes Uchi feel a little better; Ryo may have been at this for a lot longer than him, but he's still only human.

"Do I, umm...?" he asks uncertainly. This part isn't getting filmed, so he doesn't know if he's supposed to help or let Ryo deal with it himself.

Ryo finally looks at him then, eyes settling somewhere in the vicinity of his neck. "You can," he mutters. "I guess. It's easier. You do know what you're doing, right?"

"Of course I do," Uchi says, a little more sharply than he means to. It's a valid question, but Ryo's dismissive tone annoys him, especially combined with the way he's barely acknowledging his presence. He takes the lube out of Ryo's hand and twists off the cap.

Ryo doesn't respond, just moves so he's on his knees, leaning forward on his forearms. If he feels at all uncomfortable sticking his ass in the air for Uchi to deal with while everyone watches, it's impossible to tell with his head down. "Go ahead," he grunts."

He doesn't waste time. Ryo's attitude annoys him and makes him kind of uncomfortable, so he wants to get through this as fast as possible. He squeezes a little bit too much lube out but makes do with it, sliding in a finger in and only feeling a little bad when Ryo tenses. It's barely noticeable and he relaxes a second after, clearly accustomed to this. Uchi wonders what it's like as he slides another finger in a few minutes later, noticing that Ryo's stroking himself a little as he does it. 

"That's enough," Ryo grunts after a while. Uchi's glad it's over, taking wet wipes to clean the sticky lotion from his fingers. Ryo doesn't meet his eyes when he rolls over onto his back, getting ready for filming to start again. The same crew member as before gives Uchi a condom, and he puts it on quickly, giving his neglected erection a couple of strokes so he's ready to go.

"Good," Taichi says. "Now just remember, you're supposed to be an actual couple, so make it look tender and gentle and all that. That means you can't keep your eyes closed the whole time, Ryo."

"I know," Ryo mutters, sounding annoyed.

"Then let's get going." The cameras move into position, and he calls, "Action!"

Uchi's kneeling between Ryo's legs again, and he leans forward to give him a quick kiss before pushing his legs up and apart. He's not sure exactly how this should go, but he remembers Taichi's comment and pushes in slowly, watching Ryo's expression to make sure he's okay. He makes a sound like it hurts, but at the same time, he pushes against Uchi, making him think it's just acting.

He hopes it is, anyway, because Ryo keeps making sounds like that as he starts to move. When he hesitates, Ryo breathes out, "Don't stop." It's not in the script, but it fits and it tells Uchi what he needs to know. He picks up the pace, pushing Ryo's legs further so he can hit deeper inside him, until Ryo arches off the bed and cries out in a way that he's pretty sure is only exaggerated, not faked.

It seems Ryo remembers Taichi's instructions too, because he reaches up and grabs one of Uchi's hands, squeezing tightly for a moment before dropping back to the bed. He's looking at him now, and it's so strange to see someone he barely knows looking at him with love in his eyes, especially someone who hasn't looked him in the eye once today. Almost as soon as their eyes meet, Ryo shyly turns his head away. Uchi's still caught up in the weirdness of it, but he remembers what he's doing enough to paste a fond smile on his face, like he's used to his boyfriend being shy like that.

Uchi moans out loud a moment later, a bit louder than what he'd do naturally, but he's not faking it. Despite the awkwardness of pretending to care about who he's fucking, it unsurprisingly feels good. Sweat keeps gathering at his brow and dripping down his face, his hair sticking to the back of his neck. Ryo's getting tighter around him and it's taking its taking his toll on Uchi's stamina. He just wants to come, but he has to draw it out; they're not done with this scene. 

A few minutes later when Taichi stops them to change position, Uchi is rock hard and strained more than he thought he'd be. Ryo seems better off, leaning back on his hands and looking for all the world like he wasn't getting fucked hard thirty seconds ago. Uchi wonders if he'll ever get that used to it.

When they start again, Uchi's leaning back against the headboard with Ryo kneeling over him. He takes his time sliding down onto Uchi's cock, and Uchi's hands automatically go to Ryo's hips to guide him down. Ryo smiles at him, and Uchi is taken aback at how attractive he is when he does it. He feels the camera man get closer on his left, and then Ryo starts bouncing up and down on top of him and it's all Uchi can do to stare up at him, hoping that he looks affectionate when he does it. 

The strain of the position doesn't start to show right away, but Ryo's not a machine and soon sweat is making his chest glisten as his panting moans filling the room. Uchi leans forward, as the script called for, and kisses him, open mouthed. He's vaguely aware of the cameras around them, but at this point he's too into it to be bothered by them. Ryo's fingers dig into his shoulders as he starts to shudder, Uchi's hands curling around his cock and jerking a few times.

They're both getting close, and Uchi really hopes that's okay because he doesn't think he can last much longer. It's an enormous relief when Taichi says, "Okay, change position again."

They don't stop the cameras this time, just shift so that Uchi's over Ryo again, but not leaning too far forward so that the cameras can have a clear view as he puts his hand on Ryo's cock again. He keeps moving his hips steadily, but a little slower as he tries to focus. This is kind of the point of the whole scene and he doesn't want to screw it up by making Ryo come on the camera or something similarly embarrassing.

"Please," Ryo gasps as Uchi strokes him faster, and then, "I'm going to—" and then he comes with a moan, jerking under Uchi's fingers. It's really hard to think with Ryo's muscles contracting around him, but he manages to stroke him through the orgasm, watching with a distracted kind of fascination as the camera closes in on Ryo's come decorating his stomach.

There's a long silence, and then the cameras turn on him and Uchi knows that's his cue to get on with it. He starts thrusting harder, bending over to kiss Ryo even though, in the state he's in, it's more like moaning against his lips. It's hard to focus on anything when he's this desperate, so he just has to hope that the cameras are getting what they need. The only thing he remembers is what to do when he comes, because it's all for nothing if he screws that up.

He's almost there, closer and closer, and when it seems like all it'll take is another thrust or two, he pulls out, letting Ryo's legs fall to the bed and moving beside him. When they talked about it earlier, he was embarrassed about this part, but right now, he just wants to come so badly that he doesn't care anymore. He yanks off the condom and wraps a hand around his cock, and it only takes two strokes before he's coming, closing his eyes as blissful relief washes over him.

It's only after Taichi says cut and he opens his eyes that Uchi processes what just happened, looking down and seeing what he knows is his own come on Ryo's chest. "Uh, sorry," he mumbles. He's probably not supposed to apologize, but it feels weirder to not say anything. Ryo doesn't respond, just takes the towel a crew member offers him and cleans himself up a bit, but after a moment, Uchi realizes he's blushing. It almost makes him laugh before he catches himself; after everything they've done today, now Ryo's embarrassed?

He lets it go without a comment, not knowing if Ryo would be able to take a joke. Ryo doesn't say much to him after filming, just nods curtly at him before he leaves the set, heading off to shower.

Taichi tells Uchi to wait for a moment, so he stays where he is. He wraps a bathrobe around himself, trying to make his mind focus despite the drowsiness setting in. He doesn't do a great job of that, but at least Taichi seems pleased with his performance in today's scene. That's a relief, since he had no idea how what he was doing looked.

"You did good for your first time filming," Taichi assures him. Uchi nods and thanks him, starting to feel awkward as he recalls what all these people just saw him do. He's going to have to get used to it, though, if he wants to be able to pay his rent.

He half listens as they tell him when to come in for his next scene, just a time without any details of what he'll be filming or with who. He sort of hopes it isn't Ryo again; he's attractive, but not someone Uchi can see himself becoming friends with, and he thinks it would be easier to film with someone he could feel comfortable with.

By the time he makes it to the shower, Ryo is long gone. It's quiet and he relaxes more under the hot spray. Filming porn has turned out to be a lot harder than he expected. He makes a mental note to work out more, both to help his stamina and so that he can measure up to all the hot, fit guys he's likely to be working with here.

He gets dressed quickly, and he's heading out of the building when he passes a guy in brightly-colored clothes who he doesn't recognize. "Hi!" he says with a bright smile. "How was your first day?" Uchi's confusion must be written all over his face because he adds, "I saw a picture. Sorry, I didn't mean to be creepy. I'm Yasu. I do set design and help out with filming sometimes."

"Uchi," he responds, even though the guy seems to know who he is already.

"Nice to meet you," Yasu says. "So, how was it today?"

"It was pretty good," Uchi says, "I think. Except," he finds himself adding, even though he doesn't know this guy at all, "I don't think the guy I filmed with liked me very much. He was kind of a jerk."

"Ryo-chan?" Yasu asks.

_Oh no,_ Uchi thinks, _I've insulted him and they're probably best friends._ He should know better than to say things like that about his coworkers, but he's tired and his brain isn't working as well as it should.

Yasu just laughs at his panicked expression. "It's okay. People think that about Ryo-chan a lot." Uchi doesn't know how to respond to that, so he waits and Yasu continues, "It's not that he didn't like you; he's just shy."

"Shy?" Uchi echoes skeptically. It's hard to believe that anyone shy could make it as a porn actor.

"He's fine on camera," Yasu explains. "It's the rest of the time that he sucks at. Just talk to him next time, and he'll warm up to you pretty fast."

"I'll try that," Uchi says, hoping his skepticism isn't too obvious. "Thanks."

"No problem," Yasu says cheerfully. "See you around!"

Uchi waves him off and then heads home. He's still not sure how he feels about this job or any of it, but it seems he's going to stick with it, so he hopes it'll be a good experience, strange coworkers and all.

 

It's only his second time filming, but Uchi feels less nervous than he did the first time he walked through the doors of the studio. He's a little early, so he sits down and is surprised when a few minutes later, Ryo walks in. They wouldn't have them filming together again so soon, would they? He has his schedule, but it doesn't say anything about who he's filming with.

"Hey," he says after a few moments of awkward silence. He figures he should at least say something while they're alone, especially remember what Yasu told him.

Ryo looks surprised for a second before he recovers enough to mumble a "Hi" back.

Clearly, Yasu wasn't kidding when he said this guy was shy.

"Are we filming together today?" Uchi asks, trying to make conversation.

Ryo looks up at him and makes eye contact for a second before looking down at the coffee table. "No," he answers. He looks like he wants to say something else, opening his mouth for a second before shutting it and picking at invisible lint on his jacket.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Uchi knows he probably shouldn't say it, but he can't stand the tension in the room. He's a straightforward kind of guy and he doesn't want to sit here wondering if Ryo really does dislike him or not.

"What?" Ryo asks, looking genuinely surprised. "No. No way."

"Then why are you acting like you'd rather be anywhere else?" Uchi demands.

Ryo gives an awkward half laugh, looking at Uchi's feet. "It's just...kind of weird at the beginning, you know? It's like, 'Here, have sex with this guy you met five minutes ago.' Hell of a way to start a friendship, right?" He looks up and actually holds Uchi's gaze. "Sorry. I just suck at this part. Starting off, I mean."

Uchi considers that for a second, a little confused, but then he smiles. "It's not that hard," he teases lightly, hoping Ryo won't take offense. "You just have to look at people, and then maybe smile a little bit..."

Ryo bites his lip, smiling wryly. "Okay, I get it," he grumbles.

That makes Uchi laugh, even though he's trying to be nice. "I swear, you are the most awkward porn star I've ever met." He doesn't bother to mention that Ryo is the only porn star he's met so far. None of them can possibly be this bad, right? 

"You can't have met that many," Ryo grumbles, but he doesn't deny it, and he's smiling a little.

A moment later, one of the managers walks in, followed by a slightly gangly young guy wearing shades. "Uchi, glad to see you back." They don't seem to stand much on formality here. The manager steps forward and motions to the guy standing next to him. "This is Fujigaya Taisuke. You'll be working together today." Fujigaya smiles and nods politely at Uchi. 

He returns the gesture as he gets to his feet, waving at Ryo as they head into the meeting room. He gets a smile and a nod back. It seems Yasu was right; he did just need to make the first move. Ryo really is the shyest porn star ever.

Things go a lot easier this time, now that he knows how things work. His second costar is much friendlier than Ryo too, so Uchi feels a lot more comfortable on set. Filming goes by faster than he expects, and the director, a muscle-bound guy called Gussan, tells him he did well after. Uchi starts to feel like he just might be able to get the hang of this porn thing.

He stretches his arms and legs as he heads out of the building, feeling the tightness in his muscles now that the post-orgasm buzz has passed. A hot shower didn't do much good for that, but it certainly made him feel cleaner after a few hours of sex. It wasn't that bad; at least he gets a guaranteed orgasm out of it. 

"Hey!" a familiar cheerful voice greets him in the hall. 

"Hey. What's up?" Uchi asks. Yasu's mood is contagious, and he finds himself smiling despite being tired. 

"I'm going out for a drink with a friend. Want to join?" The invitation is tempting. Uchi hasn't been out in a while, and a drink does sound good right about now. Besides, it'll be good to get to know someone from work better, even if he hasn't actually worked directly with Yasu yet.

"Sure," he agrees.

 

Yasu's friend, who they meet in the izakaya, introduces himself as Subaru. His punk rocker look is totally mismatched with Yasu's bright prints, but he smiles warmly when Yasu slides into the seat next to him and drapes a possessive arm around his shoulders.

_Oh,_ Uchi thinks, suddenly feeling like a bit of a third wheel.

Something must show in his expression, because Yasu says, "Oh, sorry. I guess I should have mentioned that." He looks so contrite that Uchi feels bad and quickly reassures him that it's totally fine.

And it is, actually. Yasu's nice and they make easy conversation, and Subaru's pretty quiet, but he interjects comments here and there that have Uchi laughing like crazy. It's a lot of fun, and Uchi is glad he decided to come.

He's starting his third drink when he looks up and sees Ryo standing next to the table, wearing a hat pulled low like he's some kind of celebrity. "Ryo-chan!" Yasu greets him happily, and Subaru gives him a familiar sort of nod.

"Hi," Uchi says, making sure to smile. After their conversation this morning, spending time with Ryo doesn't sound as unappealing as it would have before, but he's still not sure what to expect from him. Judging from Ryo's stiff smile as he takes a seat on Uchi's side of the table, he's not entirely comfortable either.

"Sorry I'm late," Ryo mumbles. Yasu waves off his apology, passing him a pair of chopsticks. They push the call button and order another round of beer and fried chicken. 

"How was work?" Uchi asks.

Ryo freezes for a second before he shrugs. "Same as it always is," he replies vaguely, looking grateful when the waiter opens the sliding partition door to their room and sets down four large draft beers. They've barely said "cheers" before Ryo's taking a long drink of beer, foam stuck on his upper lip.

Uchi laughs, taking a nice long drink of his own beer. It certainly feels nice, being able to afford to go out with people like this again.

It's mostly Yasu and Uchi talking until the conversation somehow turns to guitars, and then Uchi's the one feeling left out as Subaru, Yasu and Ryo go on and on.

"There's that much of a difference?" he asks when they start comparing makers.

Ryo looks aghast. "Of course there is!" He's more animated than before and he's said way more in the past twenty minutes than in all the time Uchi's been around him before. It probably helps that he's on his fourth beer, and clearly getting pretty drunk.

"I'll take your word for it," Uchi says, a smile quirking at the corner of his lips when Ryo starts to lean against him, the hand bringing his glass to his lips not very steady. Apparently all it takes to get Ryo less shy is a bit of liquid courage.

Sure enough, one more beer and Ryo's like a different person, slapping the table and laughing uproariously at a sarcastic comment from Subaru. Maybe this is how he is with friends even when not drunk, but it's quite a surprise to Uchi. It's nice, though, seeing that there's more to Ryo then the quiet, awkward guy he saw him as at work.

It's also nice, he has to admit, having Ryo turn to him with a grin on his face, or move close enough that Uchi can feel the warmth of his body. Maybe he doesn't mean anything by it, but he's an attractive guy and Uchi definitely doesn't mind; he likes to flirt. Sure, they've already had sex, but that was scripted and this is all natural. He gives Ryo a smile back and wonders if he'd be totally different in bed too.

After a while, Subaru yawns pointedly and Yasu says, "It's been fun, but we should get going." They get up and pay and part ways outside the restaurant, Ryo hanging back a little as Subaru and Yasu head off.

"Got any other plans for tonight?" Uchi asks casually. He's not good at subtlety, and it's obvious from the considering look Ryo gives him that he knows what the question means.

"Not really," he answers.

And that's how they wind up in Uchi's tiny apartment. Ryo wastes no time kissing him once they're inside, backing him into the wall. With no cameras to worry about, Ryo presses right up against him, hands on his neck to pull him close for a deep, hungry kiss. He's a lot more aggressive than when he's acting, which Uchi quite likes, especially when Ryo grinds against him, drawing a surprised moan from him.

Ryo pulls back with a chuckle, kissing down his jaw and stopping at his neck. Uchi's cheeks flush as Ryo's teeth scrape lightly against his skin and his hand reaches around to grab a handful of his ass. Uchi holds him by the hips and grinds harder against him, getting worked up quickly. Ryo presses one last wet kiss against Uchi's neck, not lingering long enough to make any obvious marks, before he's back in Uchi's mouth. They don't have to move very far; Uchi's futon is still unmade from this morning, and they stumble the few feet it takes to get there, Ryo shoving Uchi down and quickly covering his body with his own. 

Uchi spreads his legs so Ryo can slide down between them, rocking his hips slowly against his as he pushes up Uchi's shirt. Uchi groans, feeling Ryo's lips press lightly on his chest and Ryo's erection against his own as they thrust against each other, their jeans still very much in the way. 

Ryo licks over Uchi's nipple and then blows cold air on it and Uchi gasps, hands coming up to try and pull off Ryo's T-shirt. He wants him closer with less things to get in the way. Ryo lets him tug it off, then pulls back enough to fumble at Uchi's belt. The pressure of his hands makes Uchi gasp, and he pushes Ryo's hands away so he can do it himself. Ryo seems equally in a hurry now, getting out of his remaining clothes so they're skin on skin when they press together again.

It's not until now that it occurs to Uchi to wonder how this will go, with Ryo moving on top of him and acting nothing like the blushing uke he was on set. Not that he really thought Ryo was playing himself then, but he doesn't know just how different he'll be when it's all up to him. 

Well, Uchi reasons, there's only one way to find out. He tries to roll them over and Ryo doesn't fight it, just gasps a little at the contact, and a little more when Uchi slides over him to open the closet door and reach where he keeps the lube and condoms. Ryo leans his head back to look and laughs a little but doesn't say anything, just watches him, eyes dark.

"Do you...?" Uchi starts to ask, and Ryo gives him a smirk that manages to be smug and a little embarrassed at the same time and takes the lube out of his hand. Uchi has to laugh, at the situation as much as his expression. "Okay," he says. If that's what Ryo wants, he doesn't mind at all.

Ryo sits up and kisses Uchi open mouthed, tongue slipping in, and just when it's getting good, he pulls back and shoves Uchi off of him. 

"Get on your knees," Ryo says, his voice deep and thick with arousal. Uchi bites his lip, Ryo's voice sending a shiver through his body. He complies quickly, bracing himself on his knees and elbows while Ryo crawls behind him, a hand holding on to his hip, and a moment later, there's a finger pressing into him slowly. Uchi makes himself relax as Ryo starts to stretch him, his experience obvious in the way he adjusts Uchi's hips and gets the angle just right. Uchi sighs and then moans when a second finger joins the first and they start pushing in and out. His hips unintentionally shift back, and he must look desperate, but he doesn't care at this point; he wants it. Ryo doesn't seem much better off either, his breathing short and his fingernails pressing crescents into Uchi's hip. 

"I'm good," Uchi mumbles into his forearm, and a second later, there's a third finger pressing into him, more lube slicking its way. He feels stretched and even more turned on, just wanting Ryo to get on with it. The slow, thorough way Ryo's stretching him is taking its toll, his muscles taut and his body hot all over. It's been a while since he's been with someone this good in bed, and they haven't even gotten that far yet.

"Fuck," Uchi gasps when Ryo's fingers press up just right. Ryo chuckles, deep in his throat, and does it again and again until Uchi's shifting back into his hand, breath ragged and fingers twisted in the sheets. It's a relief when he hears the sound of foil crinkling and Ryo pulls away. Uchi's face flushes in anticipation, and he shudders when he feels the tip of Ryo's cock against his ass. Ryo holds onto his hip as he slowly presses into him, hard and hot.

Uchi can't help but whimper as Ryo settles all the way inside of him and doesn't waste a second, pulling back out and thrusting into him again. He bounces forward, both of Ryo's hands on his hips now jerking him back as he pounds into him. Ryo's grunts blend with Uchi's soft gasps and low moans. They don't have to drag this out, not like they do when they're filming it, and it's desperate and rushed now. 

"Harder," Uchi demands, voice thin. Ryo groans, leaning down so he's pressed against Uchi's back as he thrusts harder, panting against his shoulder. Uchi's arms are shaky and he starts to slip against the sheets without Ryo holding his hips up.

"Fuck, you're—" Ryo's breath catches and it ends in a guttural groan, his hips snapping frantically now. He leans back, pulling Uchi up with an arm around his waist so he can thrust up into him and get a hand around Uchi's cock. They're both sweaty, sticking together. Ryo presses his forehead against Uchi's back as he works at his cock, jerking it off with hard, long strokes. Uchi pushes back against him when he starts to feel Ryo's pace falter. They're both close, 

"I'm—" Uchi whines, voice catching and breaking as he spills over Ryo's fist, shuddering. Ryo's thrusts once, twice, before he keens and follows Uchi, panting against his neck after he's come. They stay like that for a second before Uchi leans forward, letting Ryo slide out of him, and then turns around, lying back on the futon and watching as Ryo catches his breath, still kneeling. 

"That was good," Uchi says, stretching, comfortable in his nudity but starting to feel chilly as his sweat dries.

Ryo's lips quirk up in a smirk, although he's still breathing hard too. "What did you expect?" he drawls. He manages to hold the cocky expression for a few seconds before he chuckles a little sheepishly and adds, "I have a lot of practice, anyway."

"Topping?" Uchi asks, half teasing and half genuinely curious. "At work, that is."

Now Ryo just looks embarrassed. "Not really," he mumbles. "But I know what's good."

Uchi smiles, but he's too sleepy to bother with really mocking him (and anyway, he's not sure yet how much he can get away with with Ryo). He could fall asleep right there, but Ryo's still kneeling there, his expression passing from embarrassed toward uncomfortable. "What?" Uchi asks. If something about this is making Ryo uncomfortable, they might as well deal with it now.

"Look, umm..." Ryo starts. "This was...good, you know, but...I don't sleep with people from work." He makes a wry face. "Usually, I mean. It's a policy, kind of. So..."

Uchi nods. He can understand that; it could be awfully awkward to have to have sex for the camera with someone you regularly have sex with outside of work, not to mention having to know they're having sex with a bunch of other people you know. He doesn't think it would bother him that much, but Ryo's awkward enough even without having actual reasons for it. "It's cool," he assures Ryo. "It won't happen again.

That seems to be the right thing to say from the way Ryo visibly relaxes. "Okay," he says. "That's good."

Uchi forgoes saying anything else to yawn widely. "But that doesn't mean you can't sleep here, if you want." He yawns again and rolls onto his side. "Goodnight."

Ryo smiles and shakes his head a little, but he finally moves, lying down next to Uchi. "Goodnight," he murmurs.

 

Uchi has almost a week off before he's scheduled again, which he has no objections to. The pay is good enough that he doesn't have to worry about his rent like he used to. He isn't rich by any means, but he never expected to be, and he is living comfortably enough on his current salary.

He feels refreshed when he walks into the studio the next time, more accustomed to the flow of things in the office. He hasn't met the guy he's filming with today, Tegoshi, yet, but so far everyone has been nice enough, so he isn't worried.

He has to admit he's a little disappointed that he doesn't run into Ryo in the lobby. He hasn't seen him since the morning after they had drinks together, but nothing was awkward between them then, so he's sure they'll be okay when they do meet again. He hopes so; Ryo is someone that he could easily see himself being friends with.

Instead, a young, slightly feminine-looking guy approaches him in the lobby. "You must be Uchi-kun! I'm Tegoshi Yuya."

"Nice to meet you," Uchi replies, returning his smile automatically. He's friendly, Uchi thinks, and kind of cute. Tegoshi sits down on the couch next to him and he doesn't miss the way Tegoshi's eyes slide over him. He supposes he passed whatever test that was because a moment later Tegoshi's chattering at him like they've known each other for ages.

Today's scene is nothing fancy; Uchi imagines they're still going easy on him, since it's only his third time. The only thing that's a little weird is that Tegoshi starts off in a schoolgirl uniform, which he cheerfully informs Uchi is kind of his thing, but it doesn't make a whole lot of difference once the uniform is off. Uchi's not into that, but it doesn't bother him, and when he finishes, the lighting tech, Yara, tells him that it seems like he's getting the hang of this.

The director (who goes by Mabo; Uchi doesn't know what his real name is) gets everyone's attention before they leave the set. "There's a party tonight to celebrate the release of _I Sold My Hole for Rock and Roll_ , so come on out. If you've never been to a company party," he adds, grinning at Uchi, "I can assure you it'll be a lot of crazy good fun."

"Are you going to come?" Tegoshi asks as they head to the showers. "The company parties get wild sometimes, but it's a good way to meet people you haven't worked with. And anyway, you look like you could handle a wild party." He winks exaggeratedly, and Uchi laughs.

"I'm wild all right," he agrees.

He goes to the party straight from work, accompanied by Tegoshi and Yara and a few other crew members. He's glad to be going with people he at least sort of knows, since he has no idea what to expect from the party. It would seem like a porn company would throw especially wild parties, but who knows what that means?

There are a lot of people there already, most of them people he's never met, but they greet him and the others enthusiastically. It seems they were waiting for them to get off work and join them. It only takes a few moments for someone to hand him a beer, and they all raise their glasses in a toast to start the party off. Uchi takes a large drink and looks forward to relaxing. There are three large kegs of beer on the table, and he smiles wryly when he sees them. He is going to be in for an interesting night.

"What do you think so far?" Yara asks, sitting down on the floor next to him at one of the smaller tables.

"I've seen wilder," Uchi jokes.

"About the job," Yara clarifies, amused. He offers Uchi some of the food on his plate and Uchi suddenly finds himself liking him more.

"It's not bad," he answers. "Not my dream job, but I was expecting...a lot worse." He shrugs. He wouldn't be doing this job if other things had worked out for him, but he doesn't mind it so much.

"Good." Yara smiles at him and Uchi returns it. If nothing else, it seems like he'll make some friends working here.

"Hey, Ryo-chan, you made it," Yara says, looking past him. Uchi turns around and sees Ryo standing behind him with a beer in his hand. He looks good, Uchi thinks, not for the first time.

"I was running late," Ryo explains as he sits down next to them, shrugging off his shoulder bag and pushing it underneath the table. A chant starts up from across the room, and Uchi looks over to see a tall man and Mabo kneeling and chugging beers like it's a race. The other man finishes first, and his cheer is the loudest in the room.

"That's Nagase," Yara tells Uchi, "one of the most experienced actors in the company. You'll meet him later." Ryo snickers a little at that, and Uchi wonders if meeting Nagase is something he should be wary of.

Uchi gets up to get another drink, and when he comes back, there's someone he doesn't know sitting in his spot. He sits next to him instead, bobbing his head in greeting. "Have you guys met?" Yara asks. "This is Yamapi, another actor."

"Hey," Yamapi says, flashing him a lazy sort of smile.

"And this is Uchi," Yara finishes. "He's new, so be nice to him."

"We don't want to scare him off," Ryo adds, grinning at him. It doesn't seem like he's had much to drink yet, so apparently he's just comfortable enough to smile at Uchi now. That's good.

"Nice to meet you," Uchi says cheerfully.

"You too," Yamapi says. He turns back to Ryo and gestures at his bag under the table as he asks, "Did you have class today?"

Ryo nods. "I've skipped a lot recently, but with exams coming up, it seemed like a good idea to go."

"You're taking classes?" Uchi asks, surprised. It's not like Ryo seems too stupid to be a student, but it seems weird that he'd be working in porn at the same time.

Something flashes over Ryo's expression that he can't read before he gives a small smile. "Yeah. Last year of university."

"Wow," Uchi says.

Yara and Yamapi laugh at that, while Ryo looks embarrassed. "He's smarter than he looks," Yamapi teases, and Ryo hits him.

"What are you studying?" Uchi asks curiously.

"Economics," Ryo says.

"Sounds boring," Uchi says immediately. He was never much for school, which, he supposes, explains a lot about how he ended up working in porn.

Ryo shrugs, which probably means he agrees. "It's okay."

The conversation moves on, and everybody drinks more and soon things do indeed get more wild. Nagase is quite drunk and yelling things in English that Uchi suspects wouldn't make any sense even if he knew English. One of the assistant directors, who everyone calls Hina, has joined their table and keeps smacking everyone within reach when they say something stupid, including Uchi even though they haven't been properly introduced. Uchi finds himself drawn into a conversation with Yara about sexual positions, and he's not embarrassed by it, but Ryo's apparently still too sober and he looks like he wants to disappear under the table, to Uchi's great amusement.

Uchi gets drunker, and he doesn't know how it happens, but eventually he ends up sitting next to Ryo. Everyone else in the room seems just as drunk; he's pretty sure some of them have started drinking the beer right from the tap. Ryo has been nursing his first beer for the entire night, and Uchi sees him tense slightly when he leans in too close. 

"We should trade numbers," he says casually, but he's aware of himself enough to pull away and give Ryo a bit of space. 

"Sure," Ryo says after a moment's hesitation. He pulls out his phone and pushing a few buttons before lining it up with Uchi's and completing the transfer. 

Uchi smiles at him before he gets up to get another beer. "Want any food?" he offers. Ryo shakes his head, taking a small sip of his beer. 

The party does get wild, Uchi perhaps getting a little more drunk than he had planned on. He's not quite sure how he gets back to his apartment, but he wakes up with his futon twisted around him and a pounding headache. He groans and rolls out of bed and into the bathroom, frowning at his reflection in the mirror.

He's just thinking about going back to bed when his phone starts to ring. "Shut up," he mutters, searching for the phone and finding it under his blankets just before it goes to voicemail. "Hello?" he grunts, not even trying to sound properly polite.

"You sound about as cheery as everyone else I've called today," says the voice on the other end. Uchi thinks he should recognize it, but his brain is still moving too slowly. "It's Taichi, from work," the caller explains, and Uchi is at least awake enough to connect the name with a face. "Can you come in today? I know you just worked yesterday, but Kame called in sick, and if he says he's sick, he must be practically dying. We really need to get this scene done today, so you'd be doing us a huge favor."

He sounds desperate, and Uchi really wants to say no, but he feels bad. Besides, it definitely can't hurt to have a director owe him a favor, in case he needs to change his schedule or doesn't want to film a scene at some point. "Okay," he says, hoping he doesn't regret it. "When?"

"Great!" Taichi says. "The sooner you can come in, the better."

He makes a half-assed effort to make himself look presentable and then heads to work. If they're going to drag him in the day after a party like that, they can deal with covering up the circles under his eyes.

When he gets to work, Taichi looks incredibly relieved to see him. He gets some of the worst damage from last night taken care of in makeup before he heads onto the set. 

"Thanks for coming in on such short notice," Taichi says, before quickly showing him the outline for the script. Uchi scans it and raises his eyebrows at the handcuff and blindfold scene. This is a lot more adventurous than what he's done so far. 

"You're comfortable with this, right?" Taichi asks, a hint of pleading in his tone. Uchi wavers uncertainly; he could get out of this if he wanted to, but he's already come all the way here, and having the extra money wouldn't hurt. Besides, he doesn't want to admit that this freaks him out a tiny bit.

"I'll be fine," he says quickly. "Who am I working with today?" 

"Me!" Nagase declares cheerfully, grinning at him. Uchi thinks it's unfair that Nagase must have had at least three times as much alcohol as he did last night but he seems completely fine. Some people have all the luck. 

It's not until Uchi strips and is handed the collar that he belatedly realizes he's most definitely not going to be the one doing the tying up and fucking today. It's not like he's never bottomed before, but he's never bottomed in porn, much less bondage porn. "Crap," he mutters under his breath when he sees Nagase strip off his underwear and trade it for the assless chaps.

 

When they finally finish a few hours later, Uchi feels completely wiped out, not to mention quite sore. Nagase knows what he's doing and he didn't push things too far, but he was very enthusiastic and the scene dragged on for a long time. Uchi has a feeling he's going to be hobbling his way home.

"Are you okay?" Yasu asks him when he starts walking toward the showers and makes a pained face.

"I think I've learned my lesson about coming in on my day off," Uchi grumbles.

At least Yasu has the decency to look sympathetic while he laughs at him.

To complete his bad day, Uchi's walking (slowly) out of the building when Ryo suddenly walks in the door. He's moving fast, but he stops short when he sees Uchi. "Hi," he says, then, after a moment, "You look like hell."

"Shut up," Uchi mutters. "I got dragged in here on my day off with a hangover to be tortured by a freaking giant."

Ryo tries but doesn't quite manage to hide a smile. "Nagase?" he asks. Uchi makes a pathetic noise in response, and Ryo laughs at him. "Wimp."

"I hate you," Uchi grumbles, starting toward the door again.

"Think about this next time you top," Ryo calls after him.

 

Uchi pats his face dry with a towel and is about to grab his toothbrush when he hears the cheerful sound of his cellphone going off in the other room. It's already nine thirty; he wonders who it is. It rings three more times before he gets to it and he grabs for it, bringing it up to his ear only to hear the dial tone.

_Nishikido Ryo_ flashes across his screen for a moment before a missed call notification pops up. Uchi then notices an email sitting in his inbox, marked 30 minutes before.

_Are you busy tonight?_ it says. He isn't really. He rented some foreign drama, Gossip Girl, on Yasu's recommendation, but that definitely sounds a lot less interesting than Ryo, since he actually talks now.

Uchi calls him back right away, but it rings a bunch of times and he's about to give up when he hears Ryo's slightly surprised voice mumbling a "Hey" that's hard to hear over the background noise.

"I just saw you called," Uchi says, hopping on one foot as he tries to pull on clean underwear and a pair of tight jeans. The sound of loud music in the background of Ryo's phone call disappears a minute later and the sound of cars replaces it.

"Sorry. It's late, isn't it?" Ryo says. There's a suspicious slur to his speech.

Uchi habitually fixes his hair in the mirror. He dried it, but it's still a little unkempt. He really can't win. "It's fine. I wasn't doing anything," he responds quickly and laughs. "I was going to be lame and watch TV until I pass out."

Ryo laughs shortly. "I'm out drinking. You're free to join, you know, if you want." He says it slowly, like he's already sure that Uchi will say no.

Uchi grins, already shoving his wallet into his back pocket and grabbing a nicer shirt out of the basket of clean clothes he's been meaning to fold for a week or so. "I'm there," he accepts cheerfully. "Where is there?"

It's somewhere Uchi hasn't been before, but he gets an address from Ryo, plugging it into his phone and bringing up directions. He runs some gel through his hair and hopes it looks stylishly tousled instead of just-been-hastily-blow-dried.

He finds the bar easily enough, and finds Ryo sitting at the counter with a beer. "Hey!" he says.

Ryo turns to him, and Uchi can see even in the dim lighting that his eyes are a little unfocused. "Hey," he mumbles.

Uchi sits down next to him and orders a beer of his own. "What's the occasion?" he asks, although for all he knows, Ryo regularly goes out and gets drunk by himself.

"End of exams," Ryo explains. He downs the rest of his beer and signals for another. "All my classmates went out last night, but I had to work in the morning, so I had to wait until tonight."

"Must be tough, being a university student and working at the same time," Uchi says conversationally, even though he can't pretend to know what it's like. Ryo just grunts in response, so he adds, "But on the other hand, having lots of guaranteed sex is a good way to wind down. And I guess you must like that, or you wouldn't be doing what you do."

"What are you talking about?" Ryo asks. It seems like he might be a little annoyed, but it's hard to tell when he's mumbling into his beer mug.

"I mean, you're a student, so there's lots of better things you could probably do, right?" Uchi continues blithely. "But I can see how porn would be a good choice if you like getting paid to have lots of sex."

"What the fuck do you know?" Ryo snaps, loud all of a sudden.

Uchi's taken aback; what is he so angry about? "Nothing," he says quickly. "Calm down."

"Maybe you're doing this because you like fucking whoever you're told to however they want you too, but maybe I didn't have a fucking choice." Ryo's only getting more worked up, and even with the loud music, someone's bound to overhear them.

"Hey, Ryo," Uchi says, in as calming a tone as he can manage, "let's get out of here." He's relieved that Ryo at least lets him drop some money by their glasses and drag him out of the bar, but the nearby alley isn't really a better place to talk about this.

Ryo doesn't seem to care, though, whirling on him as soon as they stop walking. "You're probably some rich brat, right?" He seems really angry, and Uchi wonders what button he unintentionally pressed. "You think everyone has parents who can bail them out if they need it? Well, it doesn't work like that. Sometimes you're desperate and you take whatever the fuck kind of job you can find because you really need it."

"It's not like I took this job because it's what I want to do..." Uchi mutters, starting to get annoyed himself. Ryo's right that his parents would bail him out if he really needed it, but that doesn't mean that his life right now is exactly what he wants it to be. "What's your problem?"

"My _problem_ —" Ryo starts, and then he wilts, his anger fading as suddenly as it started. When he continues, it's in a small, sad sort of voice. "My problem is that I just want to fucking graduate so I won't be stuck like this forever, but I need to work or I won't be able to afford to go to school and I need to study or I'll fail out and sometimes I can barely keep up."

"You're paying for university?" Uchi asks, surprised.

Ryo nods. "My parents did at first, but...things happened and they can't now."

"And you got into porn of all things?" Uchi asks, trying to make a joke of it.

Ryo laughs weakly. "Yasu introduced me. We thought I could be a tech or something, but they, uh, thought my talents would be better used elsewhere." He shakes his head, putting a hand to his forehead. "Fuck, sorry. I'm really drunk."

"I noticed," Uchi says dryly.

Ryo smiles wryly, then grimaces. "You okay?" Uchi asks when he sways as he takes a step back toward the bar.

"Yeah," Ryo answers right away. "I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't look so good." Uchi frowns. He belatedly realizes how cold it is outside, shivering as the wind picks up. Ryo has gone a little pale and he's clearly having trouble walking normally; Uchi wonders how many drinks he's had.

"I'm fine. Just forgot to eat before." Ryo frowns, leaning back against the brick wall of the bar

"How do you forget to eat?!" Uchi asks, incredulous.

"It's a pain in the ass," Ryo mutters, looking a bit embarrassed. Uchi shakes his head, laughing softly.

Ryo pushes off the wall and takes a few steps forward, still wobbling. No wonder, if he didn't eat anything and then pounded down beers like that. Uchi doesn't want to leave him here alone, especially since he's clearly still upset.

"How about we grab something from the convenience store and go back to my place?" Uchi suggests casually. He doesn't want it to sound like he's coming on to Ryo, but it shouldn't; they're friends now, right?

Ryo looks at him for a moment, then shakes his head. "My place is closer, if that's okay?"

"If you don't mind?" Uchi says. It would be good if he could make sure Ryo got home okay, and he still has a few hours before before the last train stops running. It shouldn't be a problem.

Ryo leads the way to his apartment on unsteady feet. He wasn't kidding that it's closer; five minutes of walking (plus a stop at the nearest convenience store) and they're at his front door. They don't talk much on the way, since it looks like it's taking all of Ryo's concentration just to stay upright. He leans on the wall as he unlocks the door and waves Uchi inside.

The apartment is _tiny_. Uchi's is small, as are most cheap apartments he's seen in Tokyo, but Ryo's is so small that he's not sure he could lie down in the bedroom with his legs stretched out. "Nice place you've got," he says.

"You don't have to be polite," Ryo mutters as he steps inside and closes the door behind him. "I know it's a dump."

Uchi doesn't know what to say to that, so he decides to keep his mouth shut. He walks into the bedroom since there's not really anywhere else to go and takes a seat on the floor. Ryo puts on some water to boil for their cup ramen in the kitchen area. "You want a beer or something?" he asks. "Since I didn't give you a chance to drink yours." When Uchi hesitates, he adds, "Don't worry; I'm done."

"Then sure," Uchi says. If he's going to stay here long enough to eat, he might as well have a drink with it. Ryo pulls a can out of the fridge and almost throws it to him but then thinks better of it, walking over to hand it to him.

Once he's back at the counter, Ryo mumbles, without looking at him, "Sorry. About earlier."

"Don't worry about it," Uchi says quickly. "I say stupid stuff sometimes."

Ryo pours water into the cups and covers them before he says, "I guess...you probably didn't get into porn for the sex either."

Uchi laughs a little. "No. I moved here to try to make it as a model, but I wasn't making enough to get by, and...well, you're right that my parents would probably bail me out, but I didn't want to ask them. So I took what I could get." It's a little embarrassing to admit, and he realizes this is the first time he's told anyone the whole story. His other friends don't know what kind of work he's doing now.

Ryo nods a little but doesn't say anything. Uchi picks at the fraying hem of his jeans, feeling a little weird; he needs to buy some new clothes, but that's not in his budget yet. He cracks open the beer, taking a long drink and leaning back, stretching out as comfortably as possible in the limited space. 

"Here," Ryo says, clearing off some of his textbooks by dropping them on the floor before he sets the cup of noodles down on top of the kotatsu. 

"Thanks," Uchi mumbles, reaching for it and warming his hands on the outside; Ryo's apartment is cold too. Ryo comes back a moment later with his own food and grabs a cushion, sliding his legs underneath the blanket. Uchi can feel it start to warm up, and that instantly improves his mood. 

"So, you want to be a model?" Ryo asks into his cup ramen. 

"I did. I still do, but..." Uchi trails off. "It's hard." He laughs, a little bitterly. "Maybe I'm not cut out for it." He shrugs, occupying himself with his beer. He makes a good dent in it before going for his noodles. They've cooled down enough that he can suck them up easily. 

Ryo looks at him but Uchi ignores it, focusing on his food and drink. "You're hot enough," Ryo says a moment later, making a face when he stops to think about it. He goes back to shoveling noodles into his mouth, completely avoiding Uchi's shocked gaze. He's not sure why he's so pleased to hear that from Ryo, but it feels good.

"Thanks," he says. "You're pretty hot yourself." Ryo looks up, surprised, and then he bursts out laughing. "What?" Uchi asks.

"I don't know. It sounded funny. It's our job to be hot." He laughs a little more, quietly now, before it fades out. "At least I'm good at that," he mumbles, quietly enough that Uchi can barely make out what he's saying. Then he suddenly shakes his head as though trying to shake off his mood. "Sorry. Forget it. I shouldn't have dragged you out for this."

"I don't mind," Uchi says quickly. It seems like he should be annoyed that he gave up his quiet evening at home for this, but he's not; it's actually kind of nice, getting to know Ryo better and getting to say some things that have been on his mind.

Ryo makes a vague noise in response, looking like he doesn't really believe it, but he doesn't argue. He finishes his noodles and gulps down the broth, then sets the cup aside. "That's better," he says, a little sheepishly.

"That wasn't too hard now, was it?" Uchi teases. Ryo rolls his eyes, looking vaguely amused. Uchi finishes off his beer and goes after the remaining noodles. Now that the kotatsu's completely warm he's finding it hard to fight off the sleepiness. Ryo, still pretty tipsy, seems to be feeling the same, yawning and stretching. 

 

Uchi wakes up with a start, his entire body warm. He accidently kicks Ryo's foot under the kotatsu as he scrambles to get up. Ryo grunts and sits up, looking confused.

" _Shit_ ," Uchi hisses, rubbing a hand over his face when he realizes the last train he can take home leaves in 10 minutes. Ryo watches him as he pulls on his coat and gloves, checking his pockets. "The train," he explains, zipping up his coat. He's not looking forward to going out into the cold at all. 

"Just stay over; you won't make it in time," Ryo says, stretching. 

"You're sure?" Uchi asks, breathing a sigh of relief when Ryo nods and gets up and pulls a few extra blankets and a pillow out of the closet. And that's how he winds up sleeping on Ryo's floor (which turns out to be just barely long enough for him to stretch out), and only thinking briefly about how he wouldn't mind sharing his bed instead.

 

"Welcome to the team, Uchi-kun!" Mabo says, and everyone clinks glasses. Ryo grins and it's a little scary. 

"You are going to get so shitfaced," Ryo warns him, sounding way too cheerful and amused at his expense. "No one is going to let it go any other way."

Uchi doesn't really mind. While doing porn isn't exactly something he could brag about to his friends or parents, the DVD whose release they're celebrating is something that he helped create, and one of the first things he has stuck with and seen through to the end. He is totally ready to celebrate. "You'll just have to make sure I stumble home okay," He says, not really meaning it.

Ryo laughs and shrugs before sliding the first shot of tequila in front of him. "This one is on me," he says, chuckling at the face Uchi pulls after he downs it. He washes away the taste with beer and thinks, for just a moment, that he is definitely going to regret this in the morning.

By the time everyone's finished forcing drinks on him, Uchi is more than a little tipsy. Scratch that; he's incredibly drunk, enough that the world is fuzzy around the edges and his head spins dangerously when he stands up to leave as the party winds down. He tries to grab the bar to steady himself but misses and stumbles forward until someone catches his arm. "Oww," he mumbles.

"Don't complain," says Ryo. "You'd be on the ground otherwise."

"I'm…drunk," Uchi says eloquently, leaning heavily on Ryo as he's slowly walked towards the exit of the club. 

"I hadn't noticed," Ryo drawls, sarcasm lacing his voice. "I'll get him home," he vaguely hears Ryo tell the few remaining partiers as they pass by them. Someone whistles suggestively at them, but he's too busy trying to keep the world from spinning to pay much attention, Ryo's arm around his waist the only thing keeping him from falling over. 

"Your coat. Put it on," Ryo orders. Uchi tries to put his arms through the holes but is having trouble. Ryo sighs but helps him pull on his coat without commenting. 

"Thanks," Uchi slurs, zipping it up, and then stumbles when he takes a step forward. Ryo's hand is there again, steadying him, and Uchi walks a bit slower after that, watching his feet. 

"You're lucky I didn't leave you there," Ryo grumbles, not sounding all that annoyed, when they finally make it to Uchi's apartment. Uchi's a little more sober now, but not much, holding onto Ryo while he tries to untie his shoes for him. 

He stares down at Ryo, crouched at his feet and thinks again, absently, that Ryo's hot. "Yeah," he says thickly.

Ryo looks up at him and their eyes meet for a second before he stands up quickly, pushing Uchi into the living room. Uchi sits back on his small, crappy couch while Ryo steps over to the sink, filling two glasses with water and handing one to him. His fingers brush Ryo's as he takes the glass. He scoots over a bit to make room on the couch, but Ryo hesitates for just a moment. 

"I'm starting to think you don't like me," Uchi teases. He doesn't really know why he says it, but he's drunk enough that his mouth isn't really consulting his brain on anything.

"You're drunk," Ryo mutters, which isn't really an answer. He sits down anyway, the two of them squished together on the tiny couch.

"Maybe you should be drunker," Uchi says, giving Ryo's shoulder a playful shove and almost spilling his water in the process.

"Drink," Ryo orders.

Uchi obediently chugs down his glass of water and sets it aside. "Your turn."

Ryo rolls his eyes but follows suit. There are a couple beats of silence that might be awkward if Uchi were more sober, and then he says, "I should..." He starts to stand up, but Uchi, without even thinking about it, grabs his arm and pulls him back down. Ryo turns to him with a look in his eyes that Uchi can't read at all. "What...?"

Instead of thinking about what's going on or trying to explain himself, Uchi leans over and kisses Ryo. He stiffens immediately and tries to lean back, but there's not really anywhere to go without falling off the couch. When that doesn't work, he brings up his hands and pushes Uchi away. "What are you doing?" he asks, clearly flustered.

"Kissing you." Uchi can understand why he's upset, sort of. Ryo did say he doesn't sleep with coworkers, even if he did it last time anyway. But he's drunk and Ryo's hot and that just doesn't seem like a good enough reason to hold back. "Are you trying to tell me you don't want it?" He doesn't actually know if Ryo does, but it seems like a good thing to say, anyway.

Ryo opens his mouth, clearly ready to protest, then hesitates, biting his lip. "I, umm..." he trails off awkwardly.

"Don't think so hard," Uchi says and kisses him again. This time he doesn't resist, and after a few seconds, he starts to kiss back, uncertainly at first but quickly getting into it.

Uchi pushes his tongue into Ryo's mouth, his hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck while pressing even closer to him. His head starts to feel light and it has nothing to do with the alcohol and everything to do with way Ryo turns toward him, hands on either side of face, helping control the kiss because Uchi's focus is completely gone. He's just desperately sliding his mouth against Ryo's because he can't get enough. He starts kissing down Ryo's jaw, lips quirking up into a smirk when Ryo's breath catches.

"We really shouldn't," Ryo protests weakly, not sounding like he means it at all. Uchi ignores him, placing wet kisses against his neck. It's sloppy but apparently works well enough for Ryo, judging by the way his face flushes and his eyes go fuzzy. 

"Let's just have fun," Uchi says between kisses, putting a hand on Ryo's knee. "I'm not asking for anything that you don't want yourself." Ryo frowns for a split second before Uchi's mouth covers his, kissing it away. The way he spreads his legs when Uchi's fingers trail slowly up the inseam of his jeans seems to indicate his agreement.

The couch isn't made for this, so they shift onto the floor, and Uchi's glad he never bothers to fold up his futon as they roll onto it. He winds up half on top of Ryo, who is kissing back with no hesitation now.

Uchi is eager (not that he isn't always), and he slides his hands under Ryo's shirt, wanting to touch him. Ryo is warm and his muscles feel good under Uchi's hands until he makes an annoyed noise and pushes him away so he can take his shirt off. Uchi leans on his elbow and watches him, making Ryo roll his eyes in an embarrassed sort of way. "This isn't a striptease," he mutters.

Uchi laughs. "If I could stand up, I'd show you one."

"Don't," Ryo says immediately, but Uchi is pretty sure he's amused.

"If you insist," Uchi says. It's probably just as well he doesn't try because even just sitting up so he can take his own shirt off is a bit of a struggle.

Ryo helps him with that, pulling it over his head and throwing it off to the side. Uchi crawls forward, grinning at Ryo before pressing their lips together again, little tingles of pleasure sparking through him. He grabs Ryo's shoulders and shoves him down, laughing at Ryo's surprised expression that quickly changes when he straddles him, slowly rolling his hips. He grinds down harder, grunting when he feels Ryo's hips roll up against his, and he can't stop the shudder that goes through him. Ryo pulls him forward roughly with an hand on his arm, pressing their lips together and slowly rocking his hips, swallowing Uchi's soft noises.

Uchi's not about to sit there and be a passive participant. He pulls away to trail wet, sloppy kisses over Ryo's jaw, pausing to lick his ear and grinning when Ryo tenses and then hisses when he blows softly on it. He finds a good spot right below Ryo's ear and spends some time there until he can't take the slide of their cocks against each other through their jeans and has to lean up on shaky arms to groan. 

He wants Ryo's pants off, now, so he scoots back. Ryo watches him, chest rising and falling quickly, as he gently slides a palm over the bulge in his jeans. His head falls back and his hips press up into Uchi's hand, and it's really freaking hot, so Uchi trails his fingers over it, then squeezes the head suddenly. The choked noise Ryo makes goes right to his cock. 

He fumbles with the button and zipper, but it doesn't take long for the jeans to be off and in a pile on the floor. Ryo's tenting his boxers, his bangs falling into his eyes, and Uchi can't help himself; he crawls up, intentionally avoiding Ryo's cock to kiss him, sliding a palm down his chest, tweaking a nipple and doing his best to drive Ryo crazy, the hand moving south and just barely stimulating his cock. He doesn't get very far because it seems like Ryo's patience has run out; he barely registers that it's the ceiling he's staring at now with Ryo on top of him. 

"You're a big tease," Ryo grumbles, his hands anything but gentle as they yank off his jeans. Uchi whimpers when Ryo's hands brush his cock unintentionally. Something flashes in Ryo's eyes, but Uchi's too turned on to be wary, his hips tilting up towards Ryo. 

"Ryo," he gasps when Ryo's hand presses hard against the outline of his cock in his underwear. The contact is gone a second later, and Ryo's tongue is flicking over his nipple, a cool breath of air following and raising goosebumps on his skin. Uchi's hands cling to Ryo's biceps as he stares up at him, kissing down his chest, his tongue leaving wet trails. 

Ryo sits up, looking at him for a minute, and it sends a thrill of anticipation through Uchi. He licks his lip and swallows thickly, his body tense and waiting for Ryo to do something.

"You don't deserve it," Ryo mutters, mostly to himself. Uchi has no idea what he doesn't deserve, but he's pretty sure he wants it. Ryo tugs his underwear down and his cock springs free. Uchi leans up as best as he can to watch and is shocked when Ryo's hand curls around it, not meeting his gaze as he gives it a tentative lick. Ryo says he doesn't deserve it, but he knows now that, yes, he most definitely wants it, and lets him know by moaning loudly and appreciatively.

Thankfully, Ryo doesn't make him beg (even though he would if it came to that). He gives Uchi's erection another longer lick before taking the tip into his mouth. Uchi's hips try to jerk up for more without him even thinking about it, but Ryo's free arm holds him down. It doesn't matter that much because Ryo soon bends forward, his lips sliding over Uchi's cock and making him moan. It's not that much, but he's pretty worked up and Ryo's lips tight around him feel amazing right now.

"Yeah," he murmurs. "Keep doing that. Just like that." He doesn't think about what he's saying until Ryo suddenly pulls back and gives him a dirty look. "What?" he asks.

"We're not filming," Ryo grumbles.

Uchi wants to laugh, but he doesn't think that's the response that'll get Ryo's mouth back on him the fastest, so he restrains himself. "Got it," he says instead. "No more talking. Am I allowed to moan?"

Ryo's only answer is to lick all the way up the length of his cock, making Uchi moan whether he likes it or not. Apparently that is allowed, since Ryo sucks him down again a moment later, bobbing his head slowly but steadily up and down.

Uchi bites his lip. Ryo's mouth is warm and wet on him as he picks up the pace, sucking him in further. The wet sounds are drowned out by the long, desperate moans falling from Uchi's mouth. He feels like he could lie here for hours, it feels so good, and it's hard to resist pushing up into Ryo's mouth. He knows his stamina is shit right now; he's still drunk, and it's hard to control himself when Ryo's tongue is sliding over the tip of his erection. 

"Ryo," he warns in a broken voice when his entire body starts to flush and he can feel himself start to go over the edge. Ryo pulls back, reaching into the closet and digging in it while Uchi lies there, panting and still rock hard. 

"Hold onto your legs," Ryo commands in a husky voice. Uchi complies, spreading his legs willingly and hissing when the lube hits him. Ryo's finger follows a moment later, pressing into him and immediately working in and out. Uchi's breath keeps catching, completely overstimulated. At the second finger, he turns his head to the side, gasping into the sheets and trying to not lose the grip on his legs. 

"I'm good now," he says, voice strung tight with tension after Ryo keeps pressing three fingers against a spot that has his stomach clenching and legs trembling. He thinks he hears Ryo chuckle, but he could be wrong. He doesn't really care anymore because a second later Ryo's in between his legs, pressing them up even further so he can push in and steal Uchi's breath away.

He takes it fast, but Uchi's not about to complain at this point. It only takes a few thrusts before he gets the angle right and Uchi cries out, clutching at his sheets. Then Ryo's hand circles his erection and he loses all ability for coherent thought, writhing around until it's too much to take and he comes, moaning something that might be Ryo's name.

Ryo's pace stutters a little then, but he keeps moving, faster and faster. In his current buzzed and post-orgasmic state, Uchi doesn't care what he does, but he's still conscious enough to watch Ryo as he comes, and the thought that springs to his mind at the sight of Ryo falling apart is, _Fuck, he's gorgeous._ That's the last thing he thinks before he falls asleep.

 

Uchi wakes up alone and also very, very hungover. He's surprised he doesn't feel worse, really, given that he can't even remember how much he had to drink the night before, but that's not much comfort. "If anyone tries to call me into work today, they can fuck off," he mumbles into his pillow.

"I'll be sure to let them know," Ryo says.

Uchi's head snaps up (an action he immediately regrets) and he sees Ryo standing by the bathroom door in his boxers. "Oh," he says, putting his head down again when holding it up seems like too much effort. "I thought you left."

"I have to in a minute," Ryo says. "I'm working today."

"Hope you're feeling better than I do," Uchi mutters. Ryo laughs and Uchi winces at the sound. "Shh."

Ryo mercifully stops laughing but there's still an amused smile on his face. It fades away after only a moment, and then he looks down at his feet and frowns. "Listen, about last night..." he starts, uncrossing his arms and then crossing them again.

Uchi's awake enough to recognize the tone of his voice and he inexplicably feels disappointed. "You don't sleep with coworkers. I know." He still can't convince his body to get up from his futon, but he at least manages to look up, watching as Ryo shifts uncomfortably. 

When Ryo opens his mouth to say something and nothing comes out, Uchi slowly sits up, his head spinning. He belatedly realizes he's still naked when Ryo stares for a second and then quickly turns away. 

"Look, you're attractive. I like sleeping with you," Uchi says slowly. Ryo's looking at him again now, but warily. "If you feel the same, why don't we just keep it a casual thing? You know, when we feel like it." It seems like a good idea to him. He thinks, maybe, that he could go for something more than casual with Ryo, but it doesn't have to be like that. There's nothing wrong with just having good sex with a hot guy every once in a while, no strings attached (in addition to when he gets paid to do that).

Ryo frowns, but it looks like he's considering it. "Nothing serious," he says slowly. "No commitments or restrictions or anything like that."

"Of course," Uchi agrees. "Just, you know, if you happen to come home with me, we can have sex without you having a crisis about it."

"I didn't—" Ryo starts, but thinks better of it. "Okay. I can do that."

"Good," Uchi says, flopping back down on his futon. "Because I like having sex with you."

"Let's see how long you think that," Ryo teases. "We're on the schedule for next week."

"I look forward to it," Uchi says, which comes out less mocking and more incoherent mumble than he intends.

Ryo snickers a bit, then looks at his watch. "I should go." He comes back into the room and dresses with remarkable speed. "I'll, uh, see you," he says, and then hurries out.

Uchi watches him go, wondering if he should be insulted, but then he smiles to himself. Ryo's kind of neurotic, but now that they've straightened things out between them, they should be able to have a lot of fun together.

 

He doesn't see Ryo for the next week, but the day before they're due to film together, he gets a call. "Hey," Ryo says. "So, I made dinner with a friend of mine tonight, and we made way too much even for him to eat. And since he has no other friends to feed, he told me to invite some of mine over." Uchi hears someone else say something that sounds like a protest, and Ryo says something in response that he can't make out before finishing, "Do you want to come? Ohkura's a really good cook."

Uchi's a little surprised, honestly, that Ryo considers him a good enough friend now to call in situations like this, but it's not a bad surprise, and he sees no reason to say no to free home-cooked food. "Sure," he says.

"Awesome," Ryo says and then gives him directions to the apartment. It's not all that far from where he lives, only twenty minutes by train and a short walk from the station. 

He presses the doorbell, rocking back and forth on his feet until he hears footsteps on the other side and the sound of a lock turning with a click. Ryo pulls open the door with a grin that Uchi quickly returns, stepping inside and toeing off his shoes. 

"It smells good," he comments when the smell of curry hits him as he steps into the living room area. The apartment is a bigger than his, and he finds himself a little envious of the separate bedroom. 

"This is Ohkura. Ohkura, this is Uchi," Ryo introduces them quickly. He grabs a plate from one of the cabinets and starting to make a plate of food for Uchi. 

"Nice to meet you," Uchi says, bowing shallowly. 

"You too." Ohkura responds, motioning for him to sit down.

Uchi takes a seat and digs into the curry. "This is delicious!" he declares after one bite. It's been way too long since he's had a home-cooked meal.

"Told you he was a good cook," Ryo says.

Ohkura makes a face that says he's trying to be modest but he thinks they're right. "So, you guys work together?" he asks Uchi.

"Yeah," Uchi says. "I just started recently."

Ohkura nods. "I don't know how Ryo does it," he comments in between big bites of food. "He's always running off to work after class, but I have a hard enough time just keeping up with university."

"That's because you spend too much time cooking," Ryo teases. "And sleeping."

"You should do more of both," Ohkura shoots back. "And maybe think about making some time for studying sometimes too."

Ryo scoffs. "I study just as much as you do and you know it," he grumbles.

It's kind of funny to Uchi to see Ryo like this, outside of the context of work and friends from work. It seems like Ohkura knows about his job, but still, they're university friends who talk about classes and homework and other university things. He didn't doubt it, of course, but it makes it more real that Ryo's not like him. He must be pretty smart, and he's going to get a real job someday soon once he graduates. Uchi never wanted anything like that for himself, but it's still a bit of a lonely feeling.

Uchi doesn't brood about stuff like that, though, so he shrugs it off. "I'll try to take it easy on you tomorrow," he chimes in, grinning at Ryo, "so you won't be too worn out to study."

"You're working together tomorrow?" Ohkura asks curiously.

"Yeah, filming together for only the second time. Hopefully I've got the hang of all the cameras and stuff now. Who knew porn was so—" Uchi breaks off abruptly as he realizes that Ohkura is looking incredibly confused, while Ryo's expression is one of dawning horror as he gestures, too late, for Uchi to stop talking.

"Porn?" Ohkura echoes, his voice too loud and too high, turning to Ryo with wide eyes.

"I—" Uchi's mouth goes dry as Ryo shoots him a terrifying glare; if looks could kill, he'd be dead right now. He's never wished so hard that he could go back in time and shut himself up. He's said some pretty stupid stuff before, but this is by far the worst.

Ryo can't even look at Ohkura, and Uchi feels absolutely horrible.

"Ryo?" Ohkura prompts, still staring at him, looking for an explanation. Ryo's hands clench into fists. "I...I need to go," he stammers, sounding mortified. "I'll see you." Without so much as a glance at Uchi, he hurries to the door, quickly putting on his shoes and coat and disappearing.

The sound of the door shutting behind him spurs Uchi into action. He stands up and grabs for his own coat. "I'm...really sorry," he apologizes to Ohkura, feeling sick to his stomach. He really fucked things up this time. He shoves on his boots, hands shaking as he tries to tie the laces. He has to hurry and catch up with Ryo, to try to apologize for being an idiot. Ohkura doesn't say anything, but he can't worry about that now, not when Ryo's so mad at him.

He takes the stairs two at a time, running down the street toward the station. It doesn't take him long to catch up to Ryo, who's walking with his hands shoved into his pockets and staring down at the ground.

"Ryo, wait!" he calls out. Ryo's shoulders tense up, but he doesn't respond, starting to walk even faster. "Wait, Ryo, please, I need to..." Ryo still ignores him, but he manages to catch up and grab his arm, holding on tightly even when Ryo tries to jerk away.

When it becomes clear he's not going to be able to get away, Ryo whirls on him, eyes flashing. "What were you thinking?" he yells. "Are you trying to ruin my life?"

"I'm really sorry," Uchi says, speaking fast while Ryo is listening to him. "I just, I don't know why I thought he knew, but it sounded like...it was stupid and I should have known better. I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter if you're sorry!" Ryo snaps. "I'm never going to be able to look him in the face again, and it doesn't matter because he probably won't want to see me because he thinks I'm some kind of fucking...whore." He seems to suddenly realize how loudly he's talking, and he lowers his voice to a hiss. "You can't take it back."

"I know that." Uchi can't think what he can say to make this better because Ryo is right; he can't fix this. "Please believe me that I would if I could. But I can't, so all I can do is tell you how sorry I am."

"Keep your apologies." Ryo wrenches his hand out of Uchi's hold and hurries away before he can object. Uchi is left standing there in the cold wondering if he's just screwed up everything beyond repair.

 

Uchi walks into work the next day with a feeling of dread much worse than his first day. Then, he didn't know what to expect. Now, he's pretty sure he can count on Ryo still being furious with him, and an angry Ryo will be much worse than a shy one.

To make matters worse, he doesn't know the director they're working with today, who awkwardly introduces himself as Joshima. "Everyone calls him Leader," Yara explains while Uchi's getting ready. "But I couldn't tell you why." He laughs, and Uchi is the tiniest bit relieved; at least there will be someone on set today who likes him. "He's a little hard to work with, but do your best."

Yasu pops into the dressing room a moment later with Ryo trailing behind. They're smiling, but the minute Ryo sees Uchi, his expression turns stony. He doesn't say a word, starting to fix his hair in the mirror instead. 

"Hey," Yasu says, trying to be cheerful. "Haven't seen you since the party. Good to see you survived." 

Uchi laughs shortly, but it's forced. "The hangover was a bitch, but I'm fine." He glances over at Ryo, but he hasn't so much as looked in his direction since he came in. He didn't really expect anything else, but the angry tension from Ryo is going to make it hard to work.

He twists his hands together, wanting to say something, apologize again even if he knows it won't make any difference. Yasu looks between them and raises an eyebrow at Uchi, but he pretends he didn't see and Yasu lets it go for now.

It doesn't get any less awkward when they're out on the set, listening to Joshima go over the scene. They're supposed to do some light bondage and it's really nothing compared to what Nagase did to him, but Uchi's feels nervous. Even when Ryo was being shy with him, he didn't give off this cold of an attitude. He doesn't know how they'll manage to work together like this.

Yasu finishes adjusting the set and then they're standing in the makeshift hotel room in their jeans and shirts. Ryo still hasn't met his gaze, and it doesn't seem like he's going to at all until Joshima calls action. 

On cue, Uchi grabs Ryo's collar and shoves him up against the wall, finally meeting his eyes. His body is submissive, but he's still staring coolly at Uchi; there's no doubt in his mind that Ryo is still angry but is doing his best to hide it. He leans in and presses their lips together, forcing himself to get into it when Ryo responds back mechanically.

They kiss for a while, and Uchi hopes it's not obvious how uncomfortable he is about this. All he can think is how pissed off Ryo must be that not only does he have to work with Uchi today, but he has to let Uchi dominate him and act like he likes it when he'd probably much rather punch him right in the face. He was looking forward to working with Ryo again after that awkward first time, but now this one is shaping up to be even worse.

It seems like they're both hiding their feelings well enough, at least, since nobody interrupts them as they keep kissing up against the wall. Uchi unbuttons Ryo's shirt slowly, then lets him move away from the wall enough to slide it off. He moves his mouth to Ryo's neck, then bites down at his exposed collarbone. It's probably barely enough for him to feel it, but Ryo gasps anyway, and then moans when Uchi's mouth finds a nipple before coming back up to kiss him again.

When that's gone on long enough, Joshima says, "Bed now." Uchi pulls Ryo over to the bed and all but throws him onto it, noticing the way Ryo's eyes widen in (probably feigned) shock as he stands over him. "Cut," Joshima says. He doesn't comment on the scene, so Uchi has to assume that they did okay.

He's not at all surprised when Ryo looks away, a seemingly unconscious frown spreading over his face. A crew member Uchi doesn't know steps forward with some thin ropes in her hands and tells Ryo, "We're going to get you tied up now." Her tone is cheerful, but Ryo just grunts in response. (Uchi can't really blame him in this case.)

While they're doing that, Uchi goes to get a drink of water, and Yasu comes over to him. "Is something going on with you and Ryo-chan?" he asks quietly. "I thought you were okay now."

"I, uh..." Uchi's not sure if he should tell Yasu what happened, but it's not like he'd be giving away any big secrets this time. "I sort of...accidentally told one of Ryo's friends from university that he works in porn last night."

"You _what_?" Yasu says, a little too loud. Uchi darts a glance over at Ryo and hopes he didn't hear.

"It sounded like he knew already. I was an idiot," Uchi says quietly. "I fucked things up and I don't think I can make it right." He frowns, still angry at himself.

Ryo doesn't seem to have noticed them talking, which is a relief, but they've almost finished tying him up and that means Uchi has to go back over there soon; he's not looking forward to it.

Yasu frowns. "You apologized, right?" Yasu asks, lowering his voice.

"Of course, but he's really mad. I would be too, if someone did that," he mumbles, tossing the paper cup out before they call him back over to finish the scene. He can feel Yasu watching him as he heads back over to the bed, kneeling by Ryo's side and waiting for Joshima to call action. Ryo shifts a little, avoiding his gaze. The rope is twisted around his wrists, arms stretched above his head. Uchi wonders if he's embarrassed now or just angry.

When they start again, Uchi does his best to push the awkwardness away and focus on the scene. He leans down, kissing Ryo again and sliding his tongue into his mouth, the camera coming in close to film it. They stay like that for a minute or so, kissing wetly, before Uchi starts slowly kissing down Ryo's body, focusing on his nipples and swirling his tongue around them while Ryo moans and tugs at his bonds.

They carry on like that for what feels like a very long time, but Uchi supposes that's the point, to have Ryo all turned on with nothing to do about it. He trails kisses along Ryo's abs until Joshima says, "Go on," which he assumes means he can take things to the next level.

He opens Ryo's pants now, pressing a kiss just above the waistband of his underwear, and Ryo jerks against him and murmurs, "Please." Uchi pulls his pants off but leaves his underwear on, mouthing at Ryo's cock through the fabric. When he pushes up into the contact, Uchi plants his forearms on Ryo's thighs to hold him down. He goes back to teasing again, kissing Ryo's thigh and moving slowly in and up until he gasps, "Please touch me."

Joshima doesn't say anything, so Uchi makes the decision for himself that it's okay to do that. (He's starting to understand why Yara said this director is hard to work with.) He strokes a single finger up the length of Ryo's cock, making him shudder and tug at the ropes again. "You like that, huh?" he purrs, and does it again, gently. "Do you want more?"

"Yes," Ryo answers without hesitation. "Please." He uses two fingers this time, which he knows isn't enough, and Ryo repeats, " _Please_."

That seems like enough of that, so Uchi pulls off his underwear, leaving Ryo naked while he's still fully dressed. Ryo's half hard, and when Uchi leans back down again, he strokes him a few times to get him the rest of the way there before licking at the tip. Ryo moans encouragingly, but he takes his time, circling the head with his tongue and then licking up the underside. It seems he might as well make Ryo ask for this too.

It takes longer than he expects, maybe because of Ryo's mood or maybe just because he thinks he should drag it out, but finally Ryo groans out, "More, please." Uchi looks up and smirks a little first, and he's surprised to see Ryo looking pretty wound up already, his face flushed. He turns away when Uchi meets his gaze, but that's a well-practiced shy look, not anger.

Uchi leans forward, mouth sliding over Ryo's erection and starts bobbing his head slowly. He tightens his lips and increases the pace a little, watching Ryo's mouth fall open in a soft moan. The cameras are in his face and he pulls back to suck lightly on the tip, then flicks his tongue out against it, feeling Ryo tense underneath him. He licks up the underside once more before slowly swallowing all of Ryo and sucking, loud wet noises filling the room and blending nicely with Ryo's gasps. 

Uchi's jaw starts to hurt after a while, but he keeps going until Ryo's thrashing on the bed, his hands pulling at the restraints and his hips jerking. 

"I'm going to come," Ryo moans. It's scripted and Uchi barely remembers what he's supposed to do next, pulling back and gripping the base of Ryo's erection tightly, getting a little too turned on by the way Ryo whimpers and shudders, cock hard and still shining with Uchi's spit. 

"Not until I say," Uchi growls, pitching his voice lower. While the cameras are focusing on Ryo's face, he pulls off the condom and grabs the lube from another staff member. He sits back so they can film him squirting lube down Ryo's ass, a finger following it and slowly pushing in. Ryo lets out a breathy whine; even if most of it is for the camera, and even though things are still messed up between them, Uchi's turned on by it, and by the way Ryo's spread out in front of him.

He keeps his hand tight on Ryo's cock as he preps him, and Ryo makes a big show of it, thrashing around and begging him to hurry, hurry. It's really tempting, but Uchi knows that's not what he's supposed to do, so he takes his sweet time. After a while, Ryo calms down enough to look at him, and there's a fire in his eyes that Uchi's pretty sure isn't supposed to be there that makes him feel incredibly uncomfortable and even more turned on at the same time.

He wants to look away, but he forces himself to hold Ryo's gaze, which quickly turns shyer, as though he caught himself letting his real feelings show through. "Tell me you want it," he orders.

"Please," Ryo breathes.

"Say it," Uchi presses, pushing his fingers in particularly hard and making Ryo gasp.

"I want it," Ryo says hurriedly. "I want you. I want you so bad." The words tumble out in a rush, and hearing his voice and seeing his expression, Uchi's struck by the thought that Ryo's actually a really good actor. It's good, on a day like this.

Uchi's waiting for his cue, and he's relieved to actually get it this time as Joshima says, "Go for it." He pulls his hand away and undresses quickly while Ryo lies there watching, panting. He puts on a condom and then lifts Ryo's legs until they're over his shoulders. It doesn't seem very comfortable to Uchi, but Ryo shows no sign of being bothered by it and that's what he's supposed to do.

He thrusts in hard, and Ryo cries out and jerks against the ropes, eyes squeezing momentarily shut. Uchi's impulse is to wait, but he doesn't, setting a good pace right away. Ryo's making a lot of noise now, and Uchi adds his own moans to it. He doesn't have to fake it; it feels really good to be getting some action himself at last. He leans forward a little more, pushing Ryo's legs with him, and that gets him hitting deep, drawing moans from both of them.

"More," Joshima says after a few minutes. Uchi has to guess at what that means, bending further forward until it seems like Ryo's almost bent in half (although not so much that the camera can't get between them).

He gets no objections, so he continues like that. He allows himself to enjoy it, snapping his hips harder and groaning low in his throat at the way Ryo's tight around him. He can't let go yet; he needs to drag it out longer, so he slows down his pace and rolls his hips. He buries himself deep inside of Ryo and watches his brow furrow and his arms strain against the bonds. Uchi pants, sweaty from the exertion and the strain of trying not to come throughout their long scene. He hopes he gets his cue soon because he doesn't think he can take more of this. 

With each increasingly frantic thrust, Ryo gasps, his fingers curling around the rope attached to his hands as Uchi continues to pound into him, his low groans adding to the noise of the room. Finally, when Uchi feels like he can't take it anymore, Joshima mumbles, "When you're ready."

He only has to thrust, once, twice, before he's pulling out of Ryo quickly, and then crawling to stand over him, ripping off the condom and avoiding Ryo's gaze as he strokes himself quickly and spills over Ryo's neck and chest. He takes a few deep breaths, calming his racing heart while tingles of pleasure still dance under his skin. He feels immediately guilty when he see's what he's done to Ryo. It's in the script, and he should be used to it by now, but it feels a lot like adding insult to injury after last night. 

He doesn't have a chance to apologize—not that it would make a difference—because they're not done yet, and when the cameras move back, Uchi kneels at Ryo's side, lightly stroking his cock. 

"Please," Ryo whimpers. 

"Please what?" Uchi asks playfully, hearing his voice come out a little scratchy. "We're done, right?" 

Ryo groans. "Please, let me come." 

Uchi smirks and tilts his head like he's considering it. Ryo looks pleadingly up at him, and after a suitable pause, Uchi lets his smirk widen before he grips Ryo properly and starts jerking him off fast. He watches Ryo as he writhes and moans, getting louder as he gets closer, appreciating the sight of him so far gone despite everything else.

"Look at me," Uchi orders in a deep voice when it becomes obvious he's almost there, and Ryo opens his eyes. The fire is gone from them and he just looks desperate, so Uchi hurries to finish. When Ryo finally comes, his legs twitch and his head tilts back and he keens as he spills over Uchi's hand. The cameras come closer to get the shot, and then Joshima says, "Cut."

As soon as they're done filming, all the tension is back. Ryo is lying limp on the bed, but when his eyes briefly meet Uchi's, it's easy to see that he's still angry. Uchi grabs a towel, wiping his come from Ryo's neck and trying to avoid his glare while one of the staff members unties his wrists. As soon as he's free, he pulls away from Uchi, mumbling the obligatory greetings at the staff before hurrying toward the showers.

Uchi bites his lip; he knows he shouldn't expect anything else, but it still hurts. Joshima doesn't have anything to say to him, so Uchi tentatively heads to the shower room, choosing the stall furthest away from where Ryo's showering. 

He stands under the spray, mechanically cleaning himself off and wondering what he can say to fix this. He feels horrible, both about what he did and about Ryo being so mad at him, but he can't undo the damage and he doesn't know if Ryo will forgive him without that. He just hates to think that this is how it'll be from now on.

He takes his time in the shower to give Ryo time to get away if he wants, but all of a sudden he hears a voice saying, "What's gotten into you today?" It takes a moment to register that it's Yasu.

He can't make out Ryo's mumbled reply, but he must deny that there's anything wrong because Yasu says, "Uchi told me what happened. I get why you're mad, but I thought you were professional enough to keep that out of work. Besides, he feels really bad about it, so what's the point of punishing him? It won't change anything."

Ryo's words are unintelligible again, but he sounds annoyed. "I thought you guys were friends," Yasu says. "Are you really going to ruin that because of an honest mistake?"

Uchi just barely hears Ryo mutter, "You know he can hear you."

"Yeah," Yasu says. Uchi wonders if he should feel bad, but it's not his fault they decided to have this conversation right outside the showers. Then Yasu calls, "Uchi, are you almost done?" and he jumps a little, then feels stupid about it.

"I'll be right out," he says, turning off the shower and grabbing his towel. He steps out as he dries himself off; there's no point in being modest here (and he's not really anyway). Yasu gives him a small smile, but Ryo looks down and glares at the floor.

"At least talk," Yasu says, mostly to Ryo. "You can't keep acting like this." He gives Ryo a pat on the shoulder and then walks out, leaving awkward silence in his wake.

When it doesn't seem like Ryo's going to start the conversation, Uchi says, "I don't want to sound like a broken record, but I'm really, really sorry. I don't know why I thought he knew, and if I'd been paying any attention, I could've stopped before I said too much. I was an idiot and I'm sorry."

"You were," Ryo agrees, still focused on the floor.

Uchi sighs. What else can he say?" "If I could do anything to fix it, I would, believe me."

Ryo doesn't acknowledge that, just says, "I haven't told _anyone_. Besides Yasu, anyway. Not my family and not any of my friends from university or before. I lied to all of them because I didn't want this to happen. Ohkura doesn't even know I'm into guys, let alone..."

Uchi's not sure if this will just make things worse, but he hesitantly says, "Maybe it'll be good, not having to lie to someone you're close to anymore.

"How many people have _you_ told?" Ryo shoots back.

"None," Uchi admits. "And it's hard having to hide such a big thing from them."

"It's better than the way they look at you when they know," Ryo mutters, and Uchi feels even more guilty.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles.

"You said that," Ryo snaps, but without much heat. "What do you want me to say? It's not okay."

"So you're just going to be mad at me forever?" Uchi asks, sounding more pathetic than he intends.

"Maybe," Ryo says. "I don't know. Just don't expect me to get over it so fast."

"Okay," Uchi says, mostly because he doesn't know what else he can say.

"Bye," Ryo mumbles and hurries out, all without ever looking at Uchi.

Uchi sighs, wondering how he's ever going to be able to make this better.

 

Uchi realizes that this might not be a good idea, but it's been two weeks since that awkward conversation with Ryo and he's still showing no sign of getting over it. He doesn't go out of his way to ignore Uchi or glare daggers at him anymore, but he isn't friendly either. They're back to being coworkers when Uchi wants to be back to being friends.

He presses the doorbell and hears it echo inside. There's no answer and he frowns, trying again a minute later, but still there's no sign of him. Uchi checks his watch. It's just after six; classes should be done and he'll probably be home soon. It's a weeknight after all. He leans back against the wall and hopes he won't have to wait long; it's cold outside.

It's over half an hour before he hears footsteps and stands up, his legs stiff from sitting in one position for too long. He's relieved when Ohkura, bags of groceries in hand, turns the corner. He freezes for a second when he sees Uchi, but seems to get over his surprise quickly and just look confused.

"Um, hello. Sorry to show up all of a sudden," Uchi starts when Ohkura stops in front of him.

"Hello," Ohkura responds, polite but shifting awkwardly. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

Uchi would be wondering the same thing if there was someone he'd only met once waiting right outside his door. "I really need to talk to you and so I was creepy and waited," he says sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"Come in," Ohkura says, unlocking his door, even though he doesn't look like he wants to.

Uchi hesitantly steps inside, standing by the door while Ohkura goes to put his groceries away and comes back with a glass of juice. They sit at the table in uncomfortable silence. "Look, umm..." Uchi starts. He thought about what to say the night before, and again during the time he waited for Ohkura, but it all seems to have disappeared from his head. "I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened last time. I really ruined your night."

"It's okay," Ohkura says without much conviction.

"And I also wanted to say...or, well, to ask: have you talked to Ryo since then?" It's none of his business, but he needs to know.

"No," Ohkura says, looking down at the table.

"Because you don't want to talk to him?" Uchi asks hesitantly. A little voice in the back of his head that sounds suspiciously like his mother is telling him how rude and nosy he's being, but he ignores it. This is too important to worry about politeness.

Ohkura frowns like he doesn't know the answer himself. "It's kind of weird," he says slowly. "That he does that. No offense, but...I thought he had a normal job and then it turns out he's making _gay porn_." He winces, like even saying the words is unpleasant.

"Does it matter that much?" Uchi asks. He tries to make a joke of it. "You don't ever have to see it, and you definitely don't have to be involved in it."

"But if he's, you know..." Ohkura says, looking even more awkward now.

"You don't like gay people?" Uchi asks bluntly.

"No!" Ohkura protests, then immediately looks embarrassed about it. "I mean, it's not that, I just..."

"It doesn't mean he's going to put the moves on you," Uchi says. "How long have you guys known each other and he hasn't done anything?"

Ohkura frowns again, running his fingers through the condensation on his cup. Uchi doesn't say anything for a few moments and the silence is even more uncomfortable, but he isn't sure what he can say to fix it.

"I know," Ohkura finally says. "You're right. It's just...kind of a shock." He smiles shortly and Uchi returns it tentatively. He might have made things incredibly awkward, but at least it looks like he's getting through to Ohkura.

"I feel bad that you found out that way," Uchi apologizes. "I can be a real idiot sometimes."

Ohkura shakes his head but doesn't deny it, just shrugs. "You didn't do it on purpose."

Uchi takes a sip of juice, figuring out what to say next. "I was hoping that you could talk to Ryo," Uchi says, trying not to sound too hopeful. "I'm sure he's having a hard time having his friend find out like that."

Ohkura looks conflicted for a moment but he nods, then grimaces. "Talking," Ohkura sighs, and it sounds so pathetic that Uchi unintentionally laughs. Ohkura raises an eyebrow at him, but he looks slightly amused as well.

"I'm pretty sure Ryo wouldn't willingly start talking about this," Uchi says, "but I'm sure he wants to talk to you. It seems like you guys are good friends."

Ohkura laughs shortly, the corners of his lips quirking up. "Yeah, no, he's way worse than me."

Uchi finishes the rest of his juice and stands up, getting ready to leave. "Sorry for coming over like this," he says again as he pulls on his shoes in the entryway.

"It's okay," Ohkura says. He smiles ruefully and adds, "Ryo and I might never have talked otherwise."

Uchi has to laugh at that, but then he turns a little serious. "And, umm, thank you, I guess. For understanding."

Ohkura doesn't say anything to that, but he smiles a little. "See you around," he says as Uchi leaves.

 

Three days later, Ryo calls him. Uchi's filming then, so it's two hours after that before he calls back. He doesn't want to get his hopes up before he finds out what it's about, but that seems like it could be a good sign. This is the first time Ryo's called him since that night.

"Hi," Ryo says, sounding a little surprised. "I thought maybe you were ignoring me."

"No, I was working," Uchi tells him. "With whatshisname...Yamapi."

"Oh, Pi. He's cool." Ryo sounds uncertain, and he lapses into silence after that.

"Did you want something?" Uchi asks.

"You want to, umm, grab dinner?" Ryo asks hesitantly. "Or a drink if you ate already. I, umm, wanted to talk to you."

"Sure," Uchi says, hoping he doesn't sound too excited. He is, though. It doesn't sound like Ryo's mad, so if he wants to talk, maybe that means he wants to patch things up between them.

He finds Ryo at the restaurant he suggested, sitting with a beer in front of him and tapping his fingers nervously on the glass. Uchi smiles as he sits down across the table, hoping to relax him. "Hi," Ryo says. "How was work?"

"Not bad," Uchi says conversationally. "Yamapi seems nice."

"Yeah," Ryo agrees. He doesn't say anything after that, small talk skills apparently exhausted.

"You wanted to talk?" Uchi asks. He really wants to find out what Ryo wants already.

"Yeah," Ryo says. He catches himself fidgeting and drops his hands under the table. "I, umm, well...I talked to Ohkura. He said you came and talked to him." He pulls a wry face. "I should probably be annoyed, but...I get what you were trying to do, and...thanks, I guess."

Uchi shakes his head. He doesn't need to be thanked since he's the one that made a mess of things in the first place. "Things are okay between you guys now?" he asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I think so," Ryo says, lips lifting into a smile that Uchi hasn't seen directed at him in a while.

"I'm sorry for meddling, but I'm glad it worked out," Uchi says, returning his smile.

Ryo makes a noncommittal noise, taking another sip of his beer. He's avoiding looking directly at Uchi again, but it doesn't seem like it's because he's angry now.

"Are...can we be friends again?" Uchi asks tentatively. It doesn't seem like Ryo is still mad at him, but he's not sure that he's forgiven him completely.

Ryo snaps his head up to look at him, looking surprised. "I wouldn't have called you again if I didn't..." He trails off, meeting Uchi's gaze across the table. Uchi suddenly feels a lot lighter; the guilt was really getting to him. "I just...wasn't sure you'd still want me around," he admits, scratching the back of his head. This time he's the one who looks away.

"I..." A wry smile tugs at the corner of Ryo's lips. "As long as you don't go accidentally telling everyone else I know, then yeah, I want you...around." That seems to be all the talking Ryo is up for because he quickly busies himself with drinking more of his beer.

Uchi feels relief wash over him and he can't stop smiling. "The tonkatsu here looks amazing," he says, changing the subject in hopes of brushing the awkwardness aside.

A few minutes later, Uchi has a beer in front of him and their food orders are in. It feels great to be able to talk to Ryo easily again. Dinner passes pleasantly enough, with them talking about nothing in particular.

"I'm full," Uchi says when they're done, stretching his arms above his head. He hears his back crack a few times, which makes him grimace. "And sore."

Ryo laughs at him, shaking his head. He slouches down in his seat more, looking content. "I'll tell Pi to go easy on you next time," he jokes.

They pay for the food and head out together, although Uchi's not really sure where they're going. At least, not until Ryo turns to him and says, "I guess you're probably tired..."

It's not hard to read his expression, and Uchi has to laugh. "We just made up and already you're propositioning me?"

Ryo shrugs, looking less embarrassed than Uchi expects (but still definitely embarrassed). "I thought it might be nice once when we're not drunk. You weren't really at your best last time."

It's Uchi's turn to be embarrassed now. His memory of that night is a little fuzzy, although what he does remember is all very nice. "Well, if you want me to make it up to you. I probably still owe you some groveling anyway."

"Damn right you do," Ryo agrees with a smirk.

They go back to Uchi's apartment with no illusions about what will happen when they get there this time. Ryo kisses Uchi up against the closet door, quickly stripping his shirt off, and then Uchi does the same. He likes the feel of Ryo's body pressed against his, the way they don't really get to be on set, and Ryo's hands in his hair as he kisses him eagerly.

Things move quickly, the rest of their clothes joining their shirts in the corner before they move to the futon. Uchi winds up with Ryo under him, and he bends down to kiss his neck, flashing back to their last scene together when he reaches Ryo's collarbone. He just barely scrapes his teeth against it, and he's surprised when Ryo gasps in a not-at-all-displeased way.

Uchi looks up at him and Ryo's face is already flushed in a way that can't be from arousal alone as he stares down at him through his bangs. He does it again and Ryo bites his lip, hips pressing up against Uchi's thigh. He's already hard, and Uchi leans in closer, pressing leg against Ryo's erection and grinning when Ryo trembles slightly.

He goes back up to Ryo's neck, kissing open mouthed and wet there then bites down softly, hearing Ryo's strangled noise right next to his ear and feeling his hands clench tightly around his biceps. Ryo doesn't push him away; rather, he's holding him there. It's really hot and Uchi can't help pulling back to kiss Ryo fiercely again until it feels like his heart's trying to beat its way out of his chest.

It takes him a second to decide what he wants to do. He pulls back, watching Ryo's chest rise and fall quickly. He leans in again, going for his collarbone and smirking against Ryo's tan skin as he kisses his way down it. Ryo's hands come up to rub encouraging circles on his shoulders.

It turns Uchi on even more, eagerly kissing down Ryo's chest and listening to Ryo's breathing get more strained as he gets closer to the top of his jeans. He presses the heel of his hand down hard over the front of his jeans and Ryo's back arches. Uchi finds himself thinking with a sort of familiar feeling that Ryo is gorgeous.

"Uchi, I—" Ryo groans. The sound of his name in that tone of voice has Uchi's jeans feeling way too tight all of a sudden.

"What?" he asks breathlessly.

"This time, I...I want you." Ryo looks a little shy about it but not at all uncertain.

Uchi's mouth goes dry at the thought. It's silly, since he's already fucked Ryo twice at work, but it's different, knowing that Ryo wants him to do it. He nods mutely, reaching for the lube while Ryo watches him. "Don't you get enough of this at work?" he jokes, trying to lighten the mood, but Ryo doesn't smile.

"It's not the same," he says quietly. "Right?"

Uchi nods again as he uncaps the lube. Ryo pulls his legs up and waits while Uchi coats his fingers, then brings his hand between Ryo's legs. He takes it slow, even though he knows Ryo can take more. He's quiet at first, breathing a little unsteadily, until Uchi gets a second finger in and draws a gasp from him. He wants to hear more, so he starts to stroke Ryo's erection slowly as he moves his hand, making him moan this time. It feels good, knowing that this time the reaction is real.

"Hurry," Ryo grunts after a while, and his almost disdainful look would make Uchi laugh if he wasn't eager to move on himself. He adds a third finger, and pretty soon, Ryo says, "That's enough."

Uchi pulls his hand away and reaches for a condom, and instead of just lying there, Ryo sits up. Once the condom's on, he moves forward, straddling Uchi's legs, hands on his shoulders. Uchi looks up at him and his eyes are dark and he doesn't know why but it's incredibly hot. He puts a hand on Ryo's hip and the other on his own erection as Ryo slowly sinks down onto it. It feels good, and he can't help himself pushing up a little, making Ryo gasp in a way that he doesn't think is a bad thing. 

When he's settled all the way down, breathing unevenly but smiling at him, Uchi grabs his hips and starts to push up slowly, feeling Ryo arch into it. He pulls back and does it again; the resistance and tightness feel amazing and he moans, staring up at Ryo as he starts to move on top of him, rocking up and down on his cock.

They get a good rhythm going, Uchi thrusting up as Ryo slides down. He watches Ryo as he starts getting a bit rougher, really getting into it. It's the first time he's seen Ryo like this. Ryo leans his head back and Uchi leans forward to kiss him. He slides a hand up his chest, playing with his nipple, then up and down his side, feeling the muscles working underneath his skin. He tries to find out what will make him feel good and pull more sounds from him, knowing that they are all genuine this time. 

"Touch me," Ryo says breathlessly. Sweat is slicking down his abs and he looks as desperate as Uchi feels, his thighs aching from the constant effort of thrusting upward. He keeps doing it, though, watching as Ryo slowly comes undone on top of him. 

Uchi's fingers slide down further, only teasing for a moment before they grip firmly around the base of Ryo's cock, but then he grins, not moving his hand, until Ryo's eyes snap open to glare at him. 

"You know what I mean, asshole," Ryo grumbles, and it turns into a moan when Uchi complies. Uchi keeps his eyes on his face, thumbing over the tip of his cock and smirking when Ryo groans and trembles against him. 

Part of him wants to draw this out, but he's tired and the way Ryo is rocking against him faster as his pace slackens only makes him more desperate, so he moves his hand around Ryo's cock, loving the way he can see his control unraveling. Ryo rests his head on Uchi's shoulder so he's moaning right by his ear and it's so good, too good, and Uchi comes inside him for the first time, his body jerking as Ryo rides him through it. It only takes a few more strokes before Ryo comes too, his moans vibrating against Uchi's skin.

They stay like that for what feels like a long time, breathing hard and still holding onto each other. It's weird, in a way, more intimate than anything they've done until now, but Uchi doesn't mind, and it seems Ryo doesn't either, since he hasn't pulled away.

Finally, Ryo lets out a quiet sigh and lifts himself off of Uchi, getting shakily to his feet. Uchi's not sure what to make of his expression at first, but then he pushes his hair back off his face, smiles a little ruefully and asks, "Can I take a shower?" Uchi laughs, even though it's not really that funny, and Ryo makes a half annoyed, half embarrassed face. "What?"

Uchi just shakes his head. "Sure." He reluctantly gets up so he can show Ryo how his finicky shower works, and in the end just stays in there so they can both get cleaned up. They barely talk, but it's a comfortable sort of silence, and Uchi smiles a little to himself, thinking that he's really glad that he and Ryo are able to be friends again (and having sex again isn't too bad either).

 

They fall into a comfortable rhythm of hanging out, going out to eat or just sitting around watching DVDs. The sex is great and Uchi likes spending time with Ryo; it makes Tokyo seem less lonely. Uchi even thinks he's getting the hang of his job. It isn't great, but it pays the bills and gives him money to go out and have fun. It's much better than struggling to get by with the part time jobs he was doing while going for casting calls.

"Hey," Ryo calls out to him, coming out of the locker room with slightly damp hair.

"You worked today?" Uchi asks him conversationally.

"Just finished," Ryo says, shifting his bag over his shoulder. "I thought you were off?"

"I am. Just picking up my pay." Uchi shows him a brown envelope. It's the most he's received since he started, but then again, he has been in a lot more scenes.

"Oh," Ryo says. "I guess I'll see you later then?" Uchi's meeting a friend, so he didn't make plans to hang out with Ryo today, but as he starts to leave, Uchi makes up his mind. Maru won't mind if he brings him along.

"Hey, wait! My friend and I are going to grab something to eat. Wanna join?" he asks casually. Maru and Ryo would probably get along; Maru isn't deterred by people being shy.

Ryo looks a little uncertain, but then he shrugs and says, "Sure, if it's okay."

"It'll be fine," Uchi assures him. "Maru's really friendly. You'll like him."

Maru looks surprised when Uchi walks up to the table with Ryo in tow, but then he smiles and says, "Hi!"

"Ryo, this is Maru, my neighbor," Uchi tells him as they sit down. Then to Maru, "This is Ryo, a friend from work."

"Nice to meet you," Maru says brightly, and Ryo echoes the formality in his usual mumble. Then Maru cocks his head thoughtfully and asks, "Have we met before? You look kind of familiar."

"I don't think so," Ryo says.

"He's been over at my place a bunch, so maybe you saw him there?" Uchi suggests. He can't think of any other connection between Ryo and Maru, but they've both lived in Tokyo for a few years, so there could be something.

"Maybe," Maru says, shrugging it off. They order food and the conversation moves on to other things. Ryo warms up to Maru quickly, and Uchi's glad that this worked out.

They're finishing up their food when Maru suddenly stops eating, stares at Ryo for a few seconds, and then says, way too loudly for a restaurant, "I know where I recognize you from!"

"Maru-chan, shh!" Uchi chides him, as much because Ryo looks startled as because they're in public.

He's very glad Maru has lowered his voice when he continues, "You're in _porn_."

Ryo tenses, shooting a panicked look in Uchi's direction. "I, umm..." he stammers.

"You watch gay porn?" Uchi asks, feigning shock, hoping that'll distract Maru.

"Well, I—" Maru starts, but then he breaks off and turns to Uchi with wide eyes. "How did you know it was gay porn?" He looks back and forth between the two of them a couple of times before turning back to Uchi with an exaggerated expression of shock. "Is _that_ what your new job is?"

Uchi can feel his cheeks turning red, although he consoles himself with the fact that at least he probably doesn't look as uncomfortable as Ryo does right now. "Yeah," he admits sheepishly. "You see why I didn't want to tell you?"

Maru looks contemplative for a second. "Well, that does explain a lot." He seems surprised but not shocked or disgusted. Uchi got pretty lucky this time; most people wouldn't take it so well. He glances at Ryo, who is still sitting there, staring up at the ceiling as his face gradually flushes darker than the fire-engine red table cloth. He finds himself thinking it's sort of cute.

"Sorry," Uchi says, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. 

"Better finding out like this than...seeing you in it." Maru laughs shortly. Uchi blushes harder as the embarrassment hits him full force at the thought of that. That would have been very, very awkward. 

"So, let's get ice cream after this," Maru suggests, mercifully changing the subject, which Uchi is very glad for. Ryo eventually drags his gaze away from the ceiling and redirects it to the remaining few bites of his dinner.

Ryo bows out on getting ice cream after dinner, but Maru and Uchi go on their way home. "So," Maru says conversationally as they walk, "porn."

Uchi makes a face. "Can we just not talk about that ever again?" he asks. "And please promise me you'll never watch anything I'm in."

"I won't," Maru assures him. "I only saw a couple that Ryo was in because my friend Yoko had them. Which is weird because I don't think he even likes guys..." He shrugs it off. "Anyway, don't worry. I don't want to see you having sex, even with a hot guy like him."

"Good," Uchi says firmly.

Maru gets a mischievous look in his eyes that Uchi knows to be wary of. "So, speaking of hot guys, is he the one who's been over at your apartment a lot?" Uchi gives him a dirty look and he says, "What? The walls are thin."

"Creeper," Uchi mutters, but he doesn't really care that much. "Yeah, it's him."

"Are you dating or something?" Maru asks curiously.

Uchi shakes his head, maybe a little too vehemently. "No dating. I had a hard enough time convincing Ryo it was okay to sleep with a coworker."

"But if you could convince him?" Maru asks, waggling his eyebrows.

"We're just friends," Uchi insists. It's true, and there's no point in considering any other possibility. Things are good the way they are.

"Okay," Maru says lightly. "Well, have fun with your porn star friend."

Uchi shoves him, but he laughs. It's a relief to be able to joke about this with Maru.

 

Uchi's sitting in the lobby, his knee bouncing up and down nervously as he waits for the other two to arrive. The only reason he's here this early and contemplating the threesome ahead of him is that he wrote down the appointment an hour earlier on accident. It's given him a lot of time to think. He's never even had a threesome in real life and he isn't quite sure what to expect. At least it will be with people he's worked with before; they'll help him through it.

"Good morning," Kame says, smiling at Uchi before sitting down across from him, throwing his duffel bag on the chair next to him. He's twenty minutes early. At least Uchi has someone to talk to now. They're doing just that, Uchi making Kame laugh with some stupid joke, when Ryo walks in and mumbles a good morning fifteen minutes later, looking between the two of them with an expression that Uchi can't read. 

"Let's get started," Taichi says energetically, motioning for them to head into the meeting room. They're all used to how things work by now, so the explanation is rather short and Uchi feels a little bit better about this scene now that he knows what's going to happen. Ryo is here, at least, and he and Kame get along well too. It'll be fine, Uchi mutters to himself under his breath as he fixes his hair in the mirror (even though it is just going to get messed up again after).

The scene starts with just Uchi and Kame, with Ryo waiting to join them after a little while. There's barely even a vague attempt at justification for the sex this time, so they get right into it, kissing and touching and taking off clothes. Uchi has his shirt off and Kame's down to his underwear when Taichi gives the cue for Ryo to come in. They're still kissing when Ryo clears his throat loudly, and Uchi slowly turns to him, pasting a smirk on his face.

He's a little surprised by Ryo's expression, which reads as more angry than shocked to him, but he doesn't let it show. "Don't just stand there," he purrs instead, in his best seductive voice. He turns back to Kame and kisses his neck while he gasps exaggeratedly, and after a few seconds, Ryo joins them on the bed. Uchi moves aside to let him have his turn with Kame while he reaches around to slowly undo the buttons on Ryo's shirt, sliding his fingers down his chest.

When Ryo's shirt is unbuttoned all the way, Uchi tugs pointedly at it and he turns around. Then he gets to kiss Ryo, tugging his shirt off and then running his hands along Ryo's back. This is still a little weird, working with Ryo and having to hold himself back enough to do things right, but Uchi's thinks he manages it okay. At any rate, he enjoys kissing Ryo, and even more so when Kame starts to take off Ryo's pants and he moans against Uchi's lips.

Once Kame is done pulling off Ryo's jeans, he goes for Uchi's. It feels good and Uchi breaks their kiss to make a choked noise when Kame's fingers brush over his erection through the thin fabric of his underwear. Then Ryo's lips are sucking at a spot on his neck while fingers that are so familiar slide down his chest and then play with his nipple, squeezing it and then rubbing over it slowly. The cameras are focused on Kame on his knees, his tongue tracing the outline of Uchi's cock for a few moments before switching off to do the same to Ryo, their alternating moans echoing in the room. 

Uchi wouldn't mind continuing like this for a while, but he follows the script and pulls away, dragging Kame up by the arms to kiss him. He reaches a hand into his underwear to jerk at his cock while Ryo comes up behind Kame and starts kissing the back of his neck while he squirms in between them, panting and clutching at Uchi's shoulders desperately while Ryo and Uchi stare at each other over his shoulder. Ryo's eyes are dark with some emotion that Uchi can't read and it's hot, making his skin flush and breath quicken.

"Cut!" Taichi calls, and it takes Uchi a moment to get himself under control. Ryo's expression hasn't changed, and he doesn't know what he means, but he thinks he likes it.

"Hey, Uchi," Kame says, snapping him out of his thoughts. He holds the lube out to him and asks, "Help me out?"

"Oh, sure," Uchi says. Kame gets on his knees and Uchi preps him quickly. When he darts a glance over, Ryo is gone, getting a drink of water and saying something to Yasu. He's not sure if he's relieved or disappointed.

When Uchi's done, he cleans his hand off, strips off his underwear and grabs a condom, and they're ready to go. Kame turns over onto his back, lying down with Ryo and Uchi on either side of him. When the cameras start rolling again, Ryo bends down to kiss him while Uchi moves between his legs and pushes them apart, and then he thrusts into Kame hard enough to make him cry out (but not really; Kame's just really good at faking it)

Ryo is kissing quite possessively, and Uchi watches with interest as he starts to move. It's a good look for him. When Ryo pulls away to look up at him, he gives a lazy sort of smirk, but his eyes flash, and that makes it even hotter. Uchi doesn't know what's gotten into him today, but he's not going to complain.

After a while, when Uchi and Kame are both starting to make noise, Ryo sits up, quickly putting on a condom before fisting a hand in Kame's hair, pulling him pointedly toward his cock. Kame obediently licks at it, and Ryo moans at the touch.

Ryo slowly rolls his hips forward, hand pulling Kame's head toward him as he fucks his mouth, and Uchi finds himself speeding up, pounding into Kame harder and groaning at the sight. Kame's good at what he does, moaning around Ryo's cock and arching into Uchi's thrusts. This part, minus the awkwardness of having people watch and having very little freedom in what he can do, is enjoyable. Uchi doesn't close his eyes, but he tilts his head back slightly, watching through half-lidded eyes as Ryo's jaw clenches and the wet sounds of Kame sucking him off reach his ears. 

Uchi pulls out all of a sudden, holding onto the base of his cock and pulling at Kame's hips until he lets Ryo fall from his lips and he flips over, kneeling in between them. Uchi takes a deep breath, waiting for the cameras to zoom in as he pushes back into Kame. He groans softly as he settles all the way in and then pulls back to do it over and over again. Kame gasps, tilting his hips up into it, and reaches a shaky hand up to grab at Ryo's cock, sucking the tip and moaning around it as Uchi ups the pace.

Uchi manages to catch Ryo's gaze again, his lip pulled in between his teeth and his bangs falling into his eyes, and the way he stares back is almost enough to have Uchi come right then. It's not time yet, so he holds back, biting his tongue and taking the opportunity to slow down his pace, pulling back slowly and pushing all the way in, bouncing Kame forward. Ryo moans when the motion pushes Kame's mouth further down his erection.

For a while, they continue like that, Uchi thrusting into Kame while he sucks enthusiastically at Ryo's erection. Ryo hasn't stopped looking at him, even though there was nothing in the script or Taichi's instructions about that, but Uchi isn't about to complain. It's especially hot when Kame sucks him down all the way and Uchi can see him scrabble for control, trying not to come yet.

Finally, Taichi says, sounding amused, "Okay, Kame, you earned it," which Uchi assumes means it's time to touch him. He picks up the pace as he starts to stroke Kame's erection, and he has no idea how he manages to handle that plus sucking off Ryo all at once. Even Uchi's having trouble keeping track, and he doesn't notice how close Ryo's gotten until he groans loudly and pulls away, still holding onto Kame's hair as he strokes himself to orgasm with his other hand. Uchi slows down a little, partly to give Kame a break while he's getting it in the face and partly to watch the way Ryo gasps and throws his head back as he comes.

Uchi stills for a second when Ryo's done to give the cameras a chance to catch the shot, and then he's moving again, faster than before. Ryo takes over touching Kame, leaving Uchi to spread his legs wider and fuck him hard. It's a struggle, trying to hold on until Kame comes, but Ryo's stroking him fast and soon Kame arches against him and cries out as he spills over his stomach and Ryo's hand. Then it's all Uchi, and it only takes a few more thrusts before he pulls out and one more stroke before he comes, giving his best moan for the camera.

He closes his eyes, waiting for Taichi to give the signal that it's okay, breathing in slowly, feeling warm and tingly all over from his orgasm. 

"Okay, that's all!" Taichi calls out a moment later and Uchi lets out a sigh of relief. He opens his eyes and is surprised to see that Ryo is still looking at him, but when he realizes he's caught, he breaks eye contact and gets up to pull on one of the robes left out by the staff. 

"I need a shower," Kame says with a long-suffering sigh. Uchi offers him some tissues which he gladly takes as he leaves Ryo and Uchi behind, walking quickly towards the showers with a robe haphazardly pulled over his shoulders

Uchi can feel Ryo's eyes on him again and it sends a little shiver up his spine. He turns around and meets his gaze and it's dark, a little angry. His surprise must show on his face because Ryo mumbles a obligatory, "Good work," before he hurries off to the shower without an explanation. Uchi follows him a moment later, lazily walking towards the shower, trying to figure out what Ryo's attitude today was all about.

He doesn't get it. Ryo staring at him during filming he can understand, since he was doing the same thing, but it's more than that. It feels like Ryo's mad at him, but he has no idea why he would be. He just saw Ryo two days ago and everything was fine, so unless his crime is going two whole days without seeing Ryo, he has no clue what the problem is.

He takes an empty shower stall and washes off. He half expects Ryo to be gone by the time he gets out, rushing away like he often does, but he and Kame are both still there, talking to Yasu. "Hey, Uchi!" Yasu greets him as he comes over. "I was just asking if you guys want to go grab dinner."

"Sure," Uchi says. He hasn't gone out with Yasu in a while, and it should be fun, even if Ryo stays in a bad mood.

"Sorry, I've got plans," Kame says, pulling his bag out of his locker.

"Aww, too bad," Yasu says. "Ryo-chan?"

"I, umm..." Ryo is obviously searching for an excuse, but Yasu doesn't give him a chance.

"Come on. You're always too busy for me recently." It's hard to say no to Yasu's pleading face, so Uchi knows Ryo will give in.

"Okay," he says reluctantly. "Just for a little while."

 

Ryo doesn't talk much on the way to the restaurant, but Uchi and Yasu leave him to his brooding. Uchi hopes he'll snap out of it after a little while, but if not, there'll be plenty of time to deal with that unpleasantness later.

They sit next to each other, thighs pressed together while they wait for a table. Ryo's still brooding, arms crossed over his chest and staring off into space, until one of the wait staff leads them to their table. 

"Is beer okay?" Yasu asks and Uchi nods. There's nothing like getting off of work and having a beer to relax and wind down. Ryo just mumbles an affirmative. He's still not too talkative and is only marginally helpful when they get around to ordering the food, picking out a few different kinds of yakitori before slouching down in his seat and half-halfheartedly joining in on the conversation.

"Ryo-chan," Yasu says, drawing out the diminutive in a slight whine when he gets distracted. 

"Huh?" Ryo responds, confused. 

"You're just staring at your phone," Yasu admonishes, giving Ryo a look. Uchi's been on the receiving end of that kind of look from Yasu before and he has no doubt that Ryo feels just as guilty as he did when he got it. Yasu's pretty good at that.

"Sorry," Ryo mumbles, putting it away reluctantly. He still hasn't said more than a few words to Uchi. 

"Something bothering you?" Yasu asks, sounding concerned.

"Nothing," Ryo mumbles, not at all convincingly.

"Come on," Yasu presses. "You'll feel better once you talk about it."

"That's not true," Ryo mutters. Yasu gives him another look and he says, "Fine, it's not nothing, but I don't want to talk about it."

Yasu lets it go, but Uchi is still really curious. He manages to restrain himself through most of dinner, but finally he bursts out, "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you," Ryo says in that same unconvincing mumble, not looking at him.

"Then what _is_ your problem with me?" Uchi demands. He's fed up with Ryo's inexplicable mood.

"I don't have a problem with you!" Ryo snaps back, glaring at Uchi. Then he catches himself and immediately turns away. "I mean," he continues more quietly, "I...it's not you."

"Are we going to have an 'it's not you; it's me' talk?" Uchi grumbles. "We're not even dating."

"I know," Ryo mumbles. "That's the problem."

Now Uchi is hopelessly lost, so he waits for Ryo to explain himself. It's a little weird to do this now with Yasu there, but he doesn't care. He just wants to know what's going on.

There's a long pause, but finally Ryo speaks. "Do you know why I don't sleep with people from work? Or...why I used to, anyway." Uchi shakes his head. "I can't _stand_ sharing. And with...someone who does what we do, you can't keep them to yourself."

"I thought you said it would be okay as long as it was casual," Uchi says. He's still not sure where this is going; why is this a problem all of a sudden?

"It was," Ryo says.

It takes Uchi a moment to process what that means, and then his eyes widen. "Do you...I mean, are you...?"

"I was jealous," Ryo mumbles, staring at the table. "Seeing you and Kame together. It's stupid because it's work and I know it doesn't mean anything and you're not my...my _boyfriend_ or something. But I was jealous."

"So..." Uchi starts. He doesn't know what to ask. If this means Ryo has feelings for him, that's not such a bad thing, is it? Uchi doesn't mind it being more than a casual thing, but it doesn't sound like that's what Ryo is talking about.

"I can't do this," Ryo says, immediately cutting off his racing thoughts. "This...thing. I can't do it."

Uchi feels his stomach lurch. He doesn't like the tone of Ryo's voice, the finality in it. They were fine with their arrangement until now, and he doesn't want to let that go. If he's honest with himself, he doesn't want to let Ryo go.

"Wait, what do you mean?" he asks, trying to keep his voice even but not quite managing it

Ryo presses his lips together and Uchi can see his jaw clench before he opens his mouth. He doesn't look at Uchi, as he says, "I shouldn't...we can't...do that anymore." Ryo stands up suddenly and pulls a few bills out of his wallet, leaving them on that table as he gathers up his things. "I'm sorry. I need to go," he mumbles and walks off, ignoring Yasu calling for him to stay.

Uchi wants to hit something but settles for balling his hand into a fist under the table. 

"Uchi?" Yasu asks, looking at him with a frown.

He smiles reassuringly at him as best as he can. "It's fine! It wasn't like we were serious or anything. No big deal," he says flippantly, waving it off even though he can't explain why he feels so hurt. He knew going in that it was just casual and couldn't be anything more. He supposes it was too good to last long. 

Yasu frowns at him, clearly not believing him. "Are you...do you have feelings for Ryo too?" he asks.

"Does it matter?" Uchi shoots back. Feelings or not, Ryo has made it very clear that the thing they had going is over.

"Of course it matters," Yasu says. "Since Ryo is falling for you."

"I...what?" Uchi's taken aback by Yasu's comment, but as soon as he thinks about it, he realizes it makes sense. Why would Ryo be jealous if not because he couldn't keep things casual on his end?

"Ryo's the jealous type," Yasu explains. "There's no halfway with him. He's either totally casual or he wants someone all to himself. And obviously he wants you."

"But...he said he can't do it," Uchi points out. "He can't have me all to himself, not while I'm doing this job. And I need this job."

"Well, maybe it's time Ryo-chan learned to share," Yasu says, sounding even a little bit amused now. "But is that what you want?"

It doesn't take Uchi long to find the answer to that. "Yeah," he says. "I was okay with how things were, but..." He smiles wryly. "I could've picked a better time to figure out I like Ryo, huh?"

That gets a smile from Yasu. "You could. But I think it'll be okay, still. I'll talk to him."

"And tell him what?" Uchi asks. Ryo and Yasu are good friends, but he doesn't see what Yasu could say that would make him change his mind.

"To stop being an idiot," Yasu says mildly. "Or something like that. I'll figure something out."

Uchi laughs and manages a smile. They don't linger too long after Ryo leaves, paying and parting ways outside the restaurant. Uchi makes his way home, collapsing into his unmade futon right away, and he manages to fall asleep without thinking too hard about everything that happened.

 

"Ryo?" Uchi looks up, surprised to see him, and does a doubletake when he notices that Ryo's wearing a suit and tie. He catches himself staring and thinking that he looks hot in it. It's not a new thought by any means, but it is a little frustrating that he keeps thinking about Ryo when he's been pretty evasive for the past few weeks. 

"Um, hi," Ryo says quietly. He looks frazzled, tugging off his tie and shrugging off his jacket. The briefcase sitting next to his worn bag looks new. Uchi watches his movements hungrily but catches himself before Ryo notices; they haven't hung out at all since going out to dinner, and he has no idea where they stand now. They've barely exchanged mails, and even those were awkward and stilted. 

"It's been a while," Uchi says, forcing a casual tone. 

"It has," Ryo agrees, not quite meeting his eyes.

"What's the occasion?" he asks, indicating Ryo's clothes.

"Oh, umm, job interview," Ryo mumbles. "I thought I'd have time to change before work, but it ran late."

"Oh, you're looking for a job?" Uchi asks. It makes sense, of course; Ryo will be graduating from university soon, and he's hardly going to want to keep working in porn once he has his hard-earned degree. Thinking about it makes Uchi a little sad; the way things are now, will he even see Ryo anymore if he stops working here?

"Yeah," Ryo says. "Things have been really busy." Uchi's not sure if it's an excuse or not, but it sounds like one.

"Well, I hope you find something good," Uchi says, trying to be cheerful. "You've worked hard for it."

Ryo makes a noncommittal sound that probably means he agrees. "What about you?" he asks.

"Me?" Uchi's surprised by the question; he's not the one about to graduate.

"Are you going to keep working here forever?" Ryo asks. "This isn't really what you want to do, is it?"

Uchi turns to look at him, trying to figure out what Ryo's getting at. Is he being mean, or is he actually trying to help? It's hard to tell from his bland tone.

Before he can come up with a response, Ryo says, "I have to go. I'm already late. See you."

Ryo leaves Uchi frowning at his retreating back, thinking on what he'd said. No, this isn't what he wants to do and he only got into this because he was desperate for work (or, more accurately, money). Maybe, Uchi thinks, he's become a little too comfortable here. He's been slacking off on going to open castings with agencies. "Maybe he's right," Uchi mutters to himself.

There isn't much time to think about his future career objectives because Gussan is calling him into the meeting room to go over the scene he's filming today. Even after they start, Uchi's still distracted by what Ryo said to him, going through the motions in the beginning before he really gets into the scene with Yamapi; luckily, he doesn't have to do much, so it's easy to just lie there and react. 

Filming distracts him from his thoughts, but in the shower after, Uchi contemplates what he should do, wants to do. It just might be time to renew his search for the job that he came to Tokyo to do. At least now he has the money to get a real portfolio set up. It's not a guarantee that he'll have any more luck than he did before, but at least he'll have a better chance.

 

A week later, Uchi goes to his first casting in a while. He gets rejected, but still, he feels good about putting him out there again. Ryo was right; porn isn't what he wants to do.

He doesn't quite know why, but he calls Ryo on his way home. "Hi," he answers, sounding surprised.

"Hey," Uchi says. "I just wanted to tell you that I went to a casting today."

"A what?" Ryo asks, which makes Uchi laugh a little.

"For modeling," Uchi explains. "You know, that other job I wanted to do?"

"Oh." He half expects Ryo to ask why he's telling him, but instead he says, ""Good. How'd it go?"

"They didn't give me a second glance," Uchi says with a laugh. "But I'll keep trying."

"Good," Ryo says again.

"How are the interviews going?" Uchi asks him.

He can practically hear the grimace in Ryo's voice as he says, "I hate interviews. No luck yet."

"You'll find something," Uchi says cheerfully. He's not surprised Ryo's struggling with interviews, but he's smart and hard working and Uchi has confidence that his efforts will pay off eventually.

"Thanks," Ryo says. There's a long pause after, neither of them knowing what to say. Uchi switches the phone to his other ear.

"Um, Uchi, I've...got to go," Ryo mumbles a moment later. "Sorry." It might be true, or he might just be trying to get away.

"Oh, okay," Uchi responds cheerfully, trying to ignore the awkward tension that's still between them. 

"I'll talk to you later, then."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye bye." Uchi shoves his phone back in his pocket and walks faster, trying not to wonder if this is how things are going to be with Ryo from now on.

 

Uchi comes out of the modeling agency frowning. He doesn't think that went very well at all, but he tries to push it out of his mind. He'll just have to try harder; he's not going to give up so easily this time. His phone ringing startles him and "Work" flashes across the screen. 

"Hello," he answers.

"Hey, Uchi." Mabo sounds a little stressed. "Are you busy today?" 

"Um, not really. Why?" Uchi answers cautiously. He has a feeling he's going to be asked to come in to work, and he's learned his lesson about that.

His suspicions are proven correct a moment later. "Pi's called out with influenza and we need someone for today's shoot, please."

Uchi shifts back and forth on his feet, considering. If it was Yamapi, that means the scene won't be anything too weird, hopefully. "Nagase..." Uchi starts, but he's interrupted by Mabo's laughter.

"No, no, he's not working today."

"Okay, I guess I can," Uchi says reluctantly. He hopes he won't regret it.

 

When he gets to work and walks into the meeting room, he finds himself wishing he'd asked who _was_ working today because it's Ryo sitting next to Mabo, looking like he's dreading what's coming. "Hey, there you are," Mabo says to Uchi, either oblivious or purposely ignoring Ryo's attitude. "Good, let's get started so we don't get too far behind schedule."

The scenario is a little weird, with Ryo as the "naughty little uke" (Mabo's words) trying to seduce clueless and shy Uchi, but given what Uchi got pulled into last time he came in on his day off, he can't really complain too much. It'll be awkward because it's Ryo and they've barely even been near each other let alone had sex with each other since the threesome with Kame, but they'll manage, somehow. It'll hardly be the first time Uchi's had awkward sex with Ryo at work.

The location is supposed to be an onsen, so there's a traditional room set up and they get their hair damp and dress in yukatas. Mabo says they'll do a quick shot of them making eyes at each other in an onsen another day, but they should get the sex done today, so they get right to it. Ryo's back to not really looking at Uchi as they get ready, but as soon as the cameras start rolling, he grabs Uchi's hand and pulls him into the room, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What?" Uchi says, feigning confusion as he stumbles after Ryo into the room. Ryo just grins, sliding a hand slowly up his side and taking a step forward into Uchi's personal space. It's the closest they've been in the past few weeks and Uchi can't stop his heart from racing, his mouth going dry when Ryo leans in even closer and softly presses their lips together. He wants to respond immediately, but he's supposed to pull back surprised. He does it, and keeps walking backwards until he's pressed up against a wall and Ryo's right there in front of him. 

Ryo's staring up at him, still smirking, as he plays with the collar of the yukata before pressing their lips together again. When he pulls back, Uchi licks his lips and barely catches Ryo's eyes following the motion before he's back to acting. 

"I know you want it," Ryo purrs seductively and Uchi bites his lip, trying to look shy when all he wants to do is jump him.

"I don't..." he protests ineffectually. "What are you saying?"

"You want me," Ryo continues in the same low voice, sliding a hand down his chest, inside the yukata. "Don't try to deny it."

Uchi's breath hitches when Ryo's hand slides over his nipple, nothing faked about it. Ryo's still wearing that mischievous smirk, but his eyes look a lot like they did the last time they filmed together and there's no question in Uchi's mind that he's struggling to hold back too. It's something of a relief, knowing that it's not just him, but it sure doesn't make it any easier.

Ryo leans up to capture his lips again, and Uchi only hesitates for a second before responding. It's a relatively chaste kiss at first, but only for a few seconds; people don't watch porn for that. Then Ryo's tongue is in his mouth, and Uchi kisses back hard, arms at his sides at first but then coming up to tangle in Ryo's hair. It feels good to kiss Ryo, but there's a part of him wondering sadly if this is the only way he's ever going to get to do it again. He doesn't like the thought at all.

After a suitable amount of time, Ryo tugs at the belt of Uchi's yukata so that it falls open, exposing his body. Uchi breaks the kiss, making a startled face, and Ryo grins at him, running a finger all the way down his chest and stomach, stopping low but not quite at his cock. "Hmm..." he says teasingly, "what should I do now?" Uchi stays as he is, standing stiff and shocked, as Ryo goes down to his knees, hands sliding his hands over Uchi's hips.

Uchi sucks in a breath when Ryo's hands slide teasingly down toward where he's quickly hardening. Ryo grins up at him and Uchi breaks eye contact, missing the moment when Ryo's hand curls around his erection and starts stroking slowly. He doesn't hold in any of the small gasps he makes and can't do anything to hold back the low moan that escapes when Ryo's tongue flicks against the head of his cock. Uchi's hands fist tightly at his sides as Ryo slowly slides his tongue up the underside and then teases the tip. It's taking more concentration than normal to focus on not letting himself get carried away, and Uchi's just glad that he's supposed to be loud; he's not sure he could be quiet with the slow, thorough way Ryo's blowing him. 

"Oh god," Uchi breathes out when Ryo sucks harder, his head bobbing up and down. Uchi's hand slides into Ryo's hair and stays there. Ryo's cheeks are hollowed and Uchi watches his cock slide in and out of his mouth. The muscles in his legs are stiff with tension and he's starting to feel close even though they've just started; he hopes he can make it through everything they're supposed to do. Ryo moans around his cock and even though Uchi knows that this is in the script, the sight of him jerking off to it is too much. 

"Ahh," Uchi groans, staring up at the ceiling and hoping that Mabo stops them soon. His face is already flushed, chest rising and falling rapidly; the sound of Ryo jerking off and the soft slurping noises he's making are too much. He's relieved and simultaneously frustrated when a moment later Mabo calls for them to move on and Ryo's mouth slides off of him.

For the next part, Uchi is left standing off to the side while Ryo lounges in the middle of the two futons laid out next to each other in the middle of the room. Ryo's yukata is still on, but it's open wide in front, leaving very little to the imagination. A crew member hands him the lube, and Uchi feels a thrill of anticipation at what he knows is coming.

When they start again, most of the cameras are on Ryo. The loose fabric hides what he's doing, but Uchi knows what's in the script, and he's glad he's supposed to be staring as Ryo preps himself, his coy smile gradually fading as he starts to gasp and moan. Uchi stays where he is, hands clenched into fists, until Ryo says in a strained, husky voice, "Don't just stand there." Then he hurries over to kneel in front of Ryo and strokes his erection a few times until he throws his head back and groans. It's incredibly hot, even if it's mostly for show, and it's hard to resist the urge to just shove Ryo down and get on with it.

After what seems like way too long to Uchi, Ryo is ready and Mabo is content, signaling for them to move on. Uchi lets go of Ryo, who quickly slips off his yukata and climbs into Uchi's lap, kissing him for a little while before pushing him down onto his back. Uchi hurries to put on the condom he was given earlier, and then Ryo, with that smirk back on his face, sinks ever so slowly down onto his cock. Uchi wants to reach out for him, but he's supposed to still be a little reluctant, so he keeps his arms at his sides and settles for watching, wide-eyed, and enjoying both the sight and the feeling of Ryo tight around him.

It takes all of his willpower to not thrust up into him, the tight heat overwhelming; he finds himself thinking that it's been too long since he's been with Ryo, even though this is only for work. Ryo lifts himself up again, bracing himself on Uchi's chest as he slowly sinks back down. Uchi groans as he starts moving faster, moaning softly as he bounces up and down, his leg muscles straining with the effort. He hesitantly slides a hand up Ryo's chest, finally getting to touch him after all this time, and flicks at a nipple, drinking up the hitching whine that falls from Ryo's lips. 

Ryo stops for a moment, breathing hard, skin shining with a thin layer of sweat. With Uchi still inside of him, he slowly moves into a kneeling position, both hands on Uchi's chest as he starts to move again. Uchi lets go a moment later, bending his knees so he can thrust up hard into Ryo, feeling his fingernails dig into his chest and hearing his gasp. They keep at that pace for a while, Ryo pushing back against him as Uchi thrusts up into him. His face flushes unintentionally when he catches Ryo's gaze and sees the glazed over look in his eyes. He's not the only one whose losing it, at least, he thinks, as tension starts to gather in his belly and his hands come up to Ryo's hips so he can control the pace more. 

They might be breaking character a little bit, but Mabo hasn't said anything, so maybe it's okay. Ryo throws his head back and moans, and the long line of his neck looks so appealing that Uchi wants to kiss up it and not stop. It's incredibly frustrating that he can't do it. He doesn't want this to be the only way he can see Ryo; it isn't enough anymore, not after what they had. Thankfully, it's getting to the point where it's hard for Uchi to hold any coherent thought in his head, so he just focuses on how good this feels and on not making it end too soon.

Finally, on Mabo's cue, he pulls out and pushes Ryo onto his back, spreading his legs and thrusting back in almost in one motion. Ryo makes the appropriate wide eyes turning into a smirk turning into a moan as Uchi reaches down to touch him. They're allowed to go fast from here on, so Uchi strokes Ryo's cock quickly until he arches up, clutching at the discarded yukata under him and moaning beautifully as he comes. The sight turns Uchi on so much that he barely manages to hold on until the cameras are done with Ryo and it's his turn. He scrambles to get the condom off and then comes hard, forgetting about everything for a few blissful seconds.

When he opens his eyes after Mabo calls cut, Ryo is looking at him, but he immediately turns away. As soon as they're given the okay, he runs off to the showers. Normally, Uchi would let him go, but today, he hurries after him. Ryo's already in the shower and Uchi knows he'll be dressed and gone before he finishes his own shower, so he follows an impulse and just walks right into the shower stall.

Ryo's head snaps up when he comes in. "What are you doing?" he demands, and he sounds annoyed, but more something else that Uchi can't quite figure out.

"I wanted to talk to you," he says, "and I didn't want you to run away before I got a chance."

"So you decided to ambush me in the shower?" Ryo grumbles.

Uchi just shrugs. "If that what it takes."

Ryo sighs, realizing he's not going to get out of this easily. "What do you want? I told you this...thing between us was done."

"So we can't even be friends anymore?" Uchi asks.

"We're friends..." Ryo says, not very convincingly.

"Yeah, sure," Uchi mutters. "I've barely talked to you since we had dinner that night."

"So we'll be friends," Ryo amends. "Later."

"After you get over your feelings?" Uchi shoots back.

Judging by the look on Ryo's face, he got it exactly right. He frowns and bites his lip, hesitating, but finally says, "Look, Yasu talked to me. He told me I shouldn't be an idiot and let you get away. But it's not that simple."

"You don't like to share, I know," Uchi says immediately, trying not to get frustrated. "But is it really not even worth trying?"

Ryo frowns at that and he doesn't say anything for a little while. When he speaks, it sounds like he's carefully choosing his words. "I...all that would happen is I would get jealous and take it out on you and we'd end up fighting constantly. It won't work." 

"If you decide from the start that it won't then, no, it won't. But we could try." Ryo's expression turns conflicted, and he glances at Uchi briefly before he turns away again. "It's not like we'll both be doing this forever," Uchi adds softly, trying not to get discouraged by Ryo's defeatist attitude. "Can't you just..." He trails off when Ryo doesn't say anything, still frowning at the drain.

Since words don't seem to be working, he takes a step forward, right into Ryo's personal space (and the shower spray). "You can't tell me you're not interested. I saw how you looked at me today."

Ryo still keeps his eyes down, but now that means he's looking at Uchi's stomach. "That's not the problem," he mutters.

"Jealousy isn't something out of your control," Uchi persists. "Why are you trying to pretend this isn't your choice? Really, you're just too much of a coward to go for what you want."

Ryo shoves him. It's not hard, but he's not expecting it and he stumbles back a step and shoots Ryo a hurt look. Ryo is glaring at him, but his anger falters a bit when Uchi looks at him like that. "Sorry," he mumbles. He doesn't try to justify it, or say anything else.

Uchi thinks he should probably quit, but instead he says, "You're just mad because I'm right."

"So what if you are?" Ryo snaps, his voice suddenly loud.

"Then you should _stop being a coward._ " Uchi knows he's just pushing Ryo's buttons now, but he's irritated and this seems to be the only way to get any response out of him.

He expects Ryo to yell again, or maybe even hit him, but instead he asks in a plaintive sort of voice, "And what if I can't?"

Uchi feels kind of sorry for him, but not enough for it to win out over his frustration. "Then you'll miss your chance at something that could be good," he says bluntly. "But I thought you were stronger than that."

There's a long silence, and Uchi finds himself holding his breath, waiting to see how Ryo will react. Then, all of a sudden, Ryo closes the distance between them and kisses him. It's a desperate sort of kiss, like they haven't done this in months, and Uchi can't help returning it even though he's not sure what's going on.

Ryo pulls him closer and they kiss like that under the spray for a while. Uchi's hands tentatively coming up to rest on his hips, like he's afraid that Ryo will realize what he's doing and pull back. He just kisses Uchi harder, a palm coming up to cup his jaw as he angles the kiss, his tongue slipping in and sliding against Uchi's. They just had sex, but if they keep going like this for too much longer, he just might get interested. 

Uchi makes a soft whining sound into Ryo's mouth and that seems to bring him back to reality. He pulls back, slowly dropping the hand on Uchi's cheek. Uchi freezes, not wanting to say anything yet; he waits for Ryo to do something, anything, besides standing there staring at his collarbone looking conflicted.

"I...umm, maybe I...want to," Ryo says, struggling with his words. "I'll try, I guess." Uchi wants to laugh but that seems like the wrong choice so he settles for smiling, the corner of his lips twitching. "But when we start fighting about stuff, remember you pushed me into this," Ryo mutters, and Uchi smacks him jokingly.

"Don't borrow trouble," he chides. "We'll figure it out."

Ryo looks a little doubtful, but then he shrugs and returns Uchi's smile. A few seconds after that, he asks, "Now can I finish my shower?"

Uchi laughs. "Okay, I'll let you shower alone. But come have dinner with me after?"

"Sure," Ryo agrees. "Now go away."

They go for ramen and it's a huge relief to Uchi that they seem to fall right back into the comfortable dynamic they had before. He's sure there will still be problems eventually, but at least being apart for the last few weeks doesn't seem to have made any difference.

Toward the end of the meal, after a couple of drinks, Ryo says in a casual sort of tone, "So, umm, I haven't told anyone at work yet, but...I got a job."

"Oh, congratulations!" Uchi says, clapping him on the back. "That's great."

"Yeah," Ryo agrees. He doesn't seem anywhere near as enthusiastic about it as Uchi is, but he's smiling. "I'm going to finish out what I've scheduled for the next two weeks, and then I'm quitting."

Uchi nods. It's a little strange to think about Ryo not being there anymore when he was the very first person Uchi worked with, but it's a good thing and Uchi's happy for him.

"It'll be weird," Ryo adds, apparently having similar thoughts. "I've been working there for a while now."

"You're going to miss all those hours of letting people fuck you hard and come on your face?" Uchi teases, keeping his voice low in case anyone's listening to their conversation.

Ryo glares at him, clearly unamused, and it makes Uchi laugh more. "It'll just be...odd," he continues, ignoring Uchi's question, "adjusting to a normal job."

"You'll be fine," Uchi reassures him. Ryo smiles at him for a moment before finishing off the rest of his beer. They sit there for a while, talking about nothing in particular and laughing together. It's comfortable and when they both stand up to pay, Uchi doesn't want to let Ryo go just yet. The way Ryo lingers outside the restaurant, not trying to leave right away, suggests that maybe he's feeling the same.

"Do you want to come over?" Uchi asks casually but it comes out more suggestive than he intends.

Ryo's lips quirk up into a smirk. "Didn't you get enough earlier?" he drawls, his tone teasing but his gaze telling Uchi all he needs to know. Uchi shrugs, trying not to smirk too much himself. Ryo shakes his head, but it's mostly for show as he starts walking towards the station in the opposite direction of his own apartment. Uchi grins, quickening his stride so he can walk alongside Ryo.

They sit next to each other on the train, just a few centimeters apart and Uchi can feel Ryo's body heat next to him even though they're not touching. The anticipation of knowing what they're going to do when they get back has Uchi's stomach doing all-too-familiar flip flops. The way Ryo occasionally shoots him a heated look doesn't help either.

By the time they make it to Uchi's apartment, he's more than a little impatient, grabbing Ryo and kissing him as soon as the door is closed. Ryo doesn't seem to mind, responding immediately, hands fisting in Uchi's shirt. It's only a few hours ago that they were having sex, but Uchi's still eager to do it without holding back, and without wondering what Ryo's feeling. Anyway, he hears make up sex is especially good.

Pretty soon, Ryo drags him into the bedroom. Their clothes come off faster than Uchi thought was possible and they wind up on the futon, hands roving over each other's bodies like they've never had the opportunity before. Uchi's hands find their way into Ryo's hair, feeling it soft between his fingers, and he gasps a little when Ryo's hips rock against his.

"I..." Ryo breathes, pulling back just enough to look at him. "Fuck, I want you."

Uchi responds with a quick nod, not trusting himself to say anything, hands fumbling for his stash of condoms and lube and knocking things over in the process. Ryo laughs at him for a second, but it doesn't look like he wants to waste time. Uchi spreads his legs and gasps when Ryo starts to stretch him. Ryo's eyes don't leave his face and he feels flushed, hot all over at the look in his eyes. Despite the way they were rushing earlier, Ryo takes his time now, his fingers moving in and out until Uchi is trembling beneath him.

"Ryo," Uchi whines, his voice breaking, pushing at his arms until he pulls away and grabs for the condom.

It seems Ryo's had it with taking his time now, pushing in sharply enough that Uchi cries out, but then he starts to move and it just feels good. He gets a hand around Uchi's cock and strokes it, making him shudder and moan. Ryo says something he doesn't quite catch, but the low growl of his voice turns Uchi on as much as his touch. "Harder," he gasps out, and Ryo seems happy to oblige.

It's all over very quickly, a particularly well-timed thrust making Uchi see stars as he comes hard, and Ryo following almost immediately. Uchi closes his eyes, feeling spent but happy, and he feels Ryo move to lie down beside him. Ryo leans over for a kiss, and Uchi just barely hears him whisper against his lips, "Mine."

He opens his eyes then, and there's something about Ryo's possessive expression that makes Uchi wish he were up for another round. "That's right," he says with a grin. "So don't you forget it.

Ryo scoffs at that, but Uchi thinks he's actually pleased. He gives him another kiss before lying back down, and Uchi wraps an arm around his back. He thinks about saying all kinds of things, from the sarcastic to the overly sappy, but in the end, he just says, "I'm glad you're back."

He doesn't think Ryo's going to respond, but after a moment, he murmurs, "Me too."

 

"Hurry up! We're going to be late," Ryo yells through the door. Uchi rolls his eyes, only speeding up slightly as he tries to fix his hair in the tiny bathroom mirror. He needs to hurry up and get famous so he can afford a bigger place. He grins, thinking about that. Half a year ago, he wouldn't have dreamt of being signed with a well-known modeling agency. This week, he even shot his first commercial. It isn't much, but he finally feels like he's on his way.

"Uchi!" There's a knock on the door, followed by the rattling of the knob.

"Jeez, I'm coming," Uchi whines, sighing dramatically when he sees Ryo`s unimpressed face waiting for him in his bedroom.

"We can't be late to our own party," Ryo grumbles, but ruins it immediately by smiling. "You almost look like you could be a model," he teases, and Uchi grins back.

There are already a lot of people there when they arrive, but Uchi likes to think of it as being fashionably late. "About time you showed up!" Taichi yells. "We don't mind drinking without you, but you know this is your party, right?"

"We thought you might not want to see us anymore now that you've got respectable jobs," Nagase adds, giving Ryo an overly-enthusiastic pat on the back that makes him stumble forward a step.

"With greetings like that, no wonder," Taichi says.

"Thanks for organizing this," Uchi tells him. "We really appreciate it." He elbows Ryo, who mumbles his agreement.

"No problem," Taichi says cheerfully. "Any excuse to drink, especially when we have to drown our sorrows over losing some of our best sellers."

Ryo is more than ready to make his way over to the drinks, so Uchi lets him drag him over there. "I hope Nagase doesn't talk to any of my university friends," Ryo mutters. "Maybe it was a mistake to invite them here."

"I just got a job offer," Ohkura says, sounding mortified as he steps up next to them and grabs another beer, quickly downing the one in his hand before he cracks open the next one. Uchi politely tries not to laugh but ends up losing it anyway as Ryo curls in on himself and laughs so hard he tears up.

"You going to take it?" Uchi teases, patting Ryo on the back as he continues to laugh himself silly.

Ohkura just glares at him and rolls his eyes, but he still looks embarrassed. "Dicks," he mutters without much heat before going off to hide in a corner.

There are a lot of people here, a few that Uchi has only seen a few times. That Hina guy comes over to gives them both a congratulatory smack on the head (tradition, it seems), and Yara hugs Uchi quickly, oblivious to Ryo's split-second frown before he does the same to him.

"Now that they decided to finally show up," Mabo calls out, smiling as he raises his drink in a toast. "Cheers! Congratulations on your new jobs!" Everyone cheers, and even if it's probably more for the alcohol than for them, it makes Uchi feel good. This may not have been his dream job, but he met some good people through it.

After that, there's a lot of alcohol and a lot of socializing. Ryo has to be poked into conversation at first, but eventually he gets enough liquid courage in him to let loose and start talking on his own, although he still sticks close to Uchi.

Maru shows up a little late, dragging along a twitchy guy who he introduces as Yoko. "The one who had the porn DVDs?" Uchi asks, drunk enough to not be on his best behavior.

"I didn't see any of yours!" Yoko protests, turning bright red. Then he glances at Ryo and turns even redder, if that's possible.

"Oh, hey, you're here," Gussan says, coming up behind them all of a sudden. Uchi thinks he's talking to them until he continues, "I thought you never come to work parties."

"I, umm, well, Maru didn't want to come alone, so..." Yoko stammers awkwardly.

"Wait," Uchi asks, confused, "you work for this company too?" Maru is also looking at Yoko in surprise, so apparently he didn't know either.

"You didn't know?" Gussan asks. "Yoko here's one of our best scriptwriters."

Yoko looks like he wants to sink into the ground, which makes Uchi want to laugh. "So you're the one I should blame for all those stupid lines?" Ryo asks, his drunken grin showing that he's not really mad. Of course not; he never has to spout any stupid porn dialogue again.

"They're not....whatever!" Yoko mutters, sounding annoyed at first but deflating immediately. He's still avoiding looking at Ryo directly, but Ryo doesn't seem to mind. He's having too good a time, and Uchi feels the same, the warm press of Ryo's thigh against his comforting and familiar. Gussan pats Yoko on the shoulder and pours more beer into his glass from a large bottle. He seems to be making the rounds, only staying to chat with them for a few minutes.

Once he leaves, Yasu and Subaru show up, and Yasu winks at Uchi in a none-too-subtle way. If he had any shame at all, he would be blushing right about now, but all he can do is smirk, exaggerating his level of drunkenness just so he can have an excuse to lean against Ryo more.

"Ohkura, come here," Ryo whines, seemingly unaware of how he sounds at the moment. Uchi laughs at him but Ryo doesn't seem to notice. Ohkura just rolls his eyes, slowly moving closer but looking appropriately wary.

"This is Yasu. He's gay, but don't worry; he has a boyfriend!" Ryo slurs, pointing at Yasu and then Subaru. Ohkura nods at him, looking a bit uncomfortable but not unamused at just how drunk Ryo's managed to get. Uchi almost loses his balance when Yasu shoves Ryo playfully and he sways sideways into him. It's hard not to touch him too familiarly here, the skin hot where his palm is pressed against Ryo's lower back. Ryo tenses under his touch and Uchi grins, sliding the same hand around to press against his stomach as he "helps" him sit up straight again.

"This is Subaru," Yasu adds with a sigh since Ryo's distracted now. Uchi introduces Ohkura, and then Maru and Yoko.

"Did you know he writes our scripts?" Ryo puts in when they get to Yoko. Uchi elbows him, but he can't help laughing as Yoko turns bright red again.

"You're very talented," Subaru says, completely deadpan, and the rest of them laugh harder as Yoko splutters, not knowing how to react. Maru pats Yoko comfortingly on the back, but he's laughing too.

"Hey, what's so funny over here?" Hina asks far too loudly, joining their already-packed table. He spots Yoko and seems to recognize him, laughing and saying, "Why did you come to a porn company party if you're going to get embarrassed so easily?" He reaches over to smack Yoko, who makes an annoyed face.

"It's not technically a porn company party," Yasu points out. "We're celebrating Ryo-chan and Uchi leaving us."

"Maybe that's not the best way to put it," Subaru mutters.

"Oh, right!" Hina holds out his beer in their direction. "Congrats!"

"Thanks," Uchi says, and Ryo mumbles something that's probably a thank you.

"Are we celebrating you two finally getting together too?" Maru teases.

Ryo is drunk enough that instead of getting embarrassed, he says, "Sure, why not?" and holds his almost-empty beer up in a toast. "Here's to breaking your own rules!" he declares, and Uchi can't help grinning stupidly as he raises his own glass.

"I told you it would be worth it," Uchi murmurs after they've drunk and the others have turned their attention elsewhere.

"You were right," Ryo agrees. "No need to get cocky about it." He's pressed up against Uchi's side, speaking so close to his ear that it sounds like a come on more than anything else.

Uchi looks around the table and decides he doesn't care what anyone thinks (or if they traumatize Ohkura), turning to Ryo and giving him a kiss. He hears whistling and all kinds of comments from their table and around the room, but he ignores it, focused on the soft touch of Ryo's lips and his body pressed warmly against his. It's hardly the first time they've kissed in front of a lot of these people, but this time it's different, gentle and unhurried and just for them.

Ryo fists a hand in his shirt, and when they break apart, he murmurs, like he's forgotten everyone else is there, "Mine." His voice is soft this time, not angry or possessive, and Uchi thinks that maybe that word means more than he's saying.

He leans in for another brief kiss and then grins against Ryo's lips and whispers, "Yours."


End file.
